Ave enjaulada
by Nejihina-Lovers
Summary: Se sabe que los Hyuuga tenían muchos secretos y era una familia realmente cerrada. ¿Cuántos de esos secretos podríamos conocer?
1. Chapter 1

**Ave enjaulada**

 **~ Naruto no me pertenece, solo la historia escrita aquí ~**

 **Advertencia:** _ **Este fanfic tendrá galones y galones de incesto e.é Si a alguien no le gusta, por favor abstenerse de leer**_ **.**

 **Rated: M**

 **0o0o0**

Hinata se removía en su cama estaba ansiosa, lo extrañaba demasiado llevaba ya una semana sin verlo, sin poder tocar su largo cabello color chocolate, respirar su aroma, sentir sus brazos protegiéndola. Suspiro audiblemente y luego se sentó y miro hacia el reloj de pared, encima de la puerta. Faltaban unos minutos para ser las once de la noche. Se paró y encendió la tv cogió el mando y se dispuso a jugar. Faltaba poco para que el llegara, así que se entretendría jugando hasta que por fin hiciera su aparición.

Paso el tiempo y el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron saltar en su lugar por el susto, coloco una mano en su pecho y respiro hondo para calmar su corazón. Escucho el golpe de nuevo, se levantó y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

\- Ya está listo – Dijo tratando de esconder la emoción en su voz, aunque la gran sonrisa en su rostro la delataba. Estaba realmente feliz, al fin había llegado. Escucho como una puerta se cerraba y luego el sonido de unas llaves girando dentro de la cerradura

– Hinata? – Dijo una voz masculina desde afuera de la habitación. Ella salió rápidamente y corrió hacia sus brazos haciéndolo caer ya que lo había tomado por sorpresa, quedando ella encima de él, las lágrimas se desbordaban por su rostro, realmente había extrañado a ese hombre. Sus ojos blancos observaban el par tan parecido al de ella.

– Te extrañe demasiado – Dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. El correspondió y acaricio suavemente su cabello y deposito un beso en la corona de su cabeza

– Yo también mi pequeña Hinata – El cogió su mentón y planto sus labio en los de ella suavemente, ella correspondió tímidamente, a pesar de las muchas veces que lo había hecho, el sonrió sobre sus labios ante las acciones de ella, era realmente tierna e inocente. Llevo la mano que acariciaba su cabeza hasta su nuca, acercándola más a él para profundizar el beso, ella correspondió gustosa, extrañaba la cercanía con ese hombre que tanto adoraba, pidió permiso rosando su labio inferior, ella abrió su boca y el entro, dispuesto a explorar una vez más aquella pequeña boca, sus lenguas se encontraron envueltas en una deliciosa danza de poder, solo se detuvieron cuando ya no soportaban más la falta de aire, se separaron y sonrieron el uno al otro.

– Quieres comer algo? – Pregunto ella mientras dejaba pequeños besos en su rostro.

\- Si la cena eres tú, no me negaría – Lo dijo con un tono burlón, sabía que ella se sonrojaría como un tomate y así fue.

–¡Ha-hablo enserio! – Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza para esconder el evidente sonrojo.

\- Siempre que se trata de ti yo hablo enserio – Dijo mientras se giraba dejándola bajo el, apoderándose una vez más de su boca. Ella soltó un gemido de sorpresa ante tan acción, aunque no se negó, recibió una vez más la lengua de aquel fuerte hombre que la reclamaba con urgencia y pasión.

Las manos de él viajaban con desespero y hambre por su cuerpo, bajo hasta llegar al borde de su camiseta y se desplazó lentamente acariciando la suave piel de su estómago que se estremecía y tensaba por segundos ante su toque. Era tan delicioso

– Te… de…seo Hinata- Dijo entre besos, para luego bajar por su mandíbula hasta su cuello, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja arrancando un suave gemido de su boca – Te extrañe demasiado – Susurro en su oído, haciendo que su piel se estremezca al entrar en contacto su caliente aliento con su piel

– Y-yo también – Se aferraba a su pecho, poco a poco desato la corbata y la tiro lejos, mientras el mordía y besaba su cuello, desabotono poco a poco su camisa hasta poder saborear su piel, sus manos se deslizaron por el pecho delineando cada musculo de su torso desnudo. Él se movió un momento y acabo de quitarse la camisa.

– Vamos a la cama – susurro él y sin perder mucho tiempo la tomo en sus brazos al estilo nupcial y se dirigió a la habitación, la dejo suavemente sobre la cama, ella se movió hacia el centro y comenzó a desnudarse poco a poco, el sonrió ante esto y la imito. Ella se dejó caer en la cama y estiro los brazos hacia el invitándolo a ir con ella, abrió las piernas a medida que él se acercaba a ella, se posiciono entre ella y procedió besarla una vez más, aun mas apasionada que la primera vez, la necesitaba, cada célula de su cuerpo pedía a gritos que la tomara, el bajo su mano a uno de sus pechos y ahueco su mano sobre uno de ellos y lo masajeo suevamente, mientras sus pezones se endurecían ante el tacto, ella soltó un gemido, las manos de ella viajaban por la espalda de él, bajo por un costado y se detuvo en su entrepierna, noto algo duro allí y sonrió, mientras mordía su labio inferior, lo tomo en su mano y comenzó a acariciarlo. EL soltó un gemido al sentir su pequeña mano recorriendo su hombría. Bajo su rostro al otro pezón que no recibía atención y comenzó a chuparlo, debía concentrarse en ello o la acabaría tomando antes de siquiera mojarla lo suficiente. Ella movió su mano con su miembro dejándolo en su entrada.

– N-no puedo más, te necesito – Dijo ella con obvias ganas en su voz, sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria, él podía sentir la humedad de su intimidad pegarse a su miembro, a lo que soltó un gemido cuando ella levanto su cadera rosando y apretando su miembro. Entre cada encuentro ella lo sorprendía aún más, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, subió nuevamente para atrapar sus labios con los suyos, bajo su mano y metió uno de sus dedos arrancando un gemido ahogado de la pequeña bajo el. Notando que ya estaba muy mojada saco su dedo y cogió su miembro dejándolo en su entrada y de una sola estocada la embistió, al fin estaba dentro de ella. Su cuerpo se estremeció y ambos soltaron un audible gemido de placer. Procedió con ansias y urgencia a penetrarla al principio lento, para poder disfrutar de la intimidad de su amante, pero poco a poco comenzó a subir la intensidad de sus embestidas, ella gemía fuertemente con cada estocada que él le brindaba, nuevamente el apreso los labios de ella, ya era tarde y todos estaban dormidos, no era buena idea que los escucharan o comenzarían a sospechar. Ella tenía sus manos en la espalda de él, cada tanto era arañado por ella y dios como le encantaba, ese delicioso dolor solo lo inducia a penetrarla aún más duro.

– N-no te detengas… y-ya casi llego – Gimió ella. El obedeció y lo hizo aún más duro para ella, realmente le encantaba, no faltaba mucho para que el también llegara a su final, tomo una de sus piernas y la llevo a su hombro llegando aún más dentro de ella, unas pocas estocadas más y sintió como las paredes de Hinata lo abrazaban fuertemente y su cuerpo temblaba

\- O-oto-saaan – Grito ella al llegar a su clímax, sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza se tiraba hacia atrás, el continuo, no se detendría hasta llegar el también, aunque no demoro mucho más, dio unas embestidas más y su orgasmo llego también.

–Hi…Hinata- Gruño y se corrió dentro de ella. Luego de recuperarse un poco de él se tiro a un lado de ella, abrazándola fuertemente. Se sentía realmente culpable. Ella se acurruco en su pecho y correspondió al abrazo. Estaba realmente feliz de estar con su padre otra vez.

\- Te amo oto-san – Le entrego una dulce y sincera sonrisa.- Te extrañe mucho – Dijo con tristeza.

– Lo siento mucho – contesto el – Pero ya sabes que el trabajo me roba demasiado tiempo, suspiro pesadamente y se sentó en la cama. – ¿Que comeremos? – Pregunto Hiashi mientras se paraba y se dirigía al baño

– Estaba pensando en hacer ese guisado que a ti tanto te gusta oto-san – Sonrió y asintió, para luego desaparecer en el baño. Hinata tomo su ropa y se vistió, seguido de correr a la cocina para preparar la cena de su padre.

Tiempo después la cena ya estaba lista, Hiashi entro al pequeño comedor, donde ya su comida estaba cérvida y Hinata estaba sentada a un lado de su lugar en la punta de la mesa esperándolo con una radiante sonrisa. El tomo asiento y se dispuso a comer.

– Hinata, recuerdas las cosas que me habías pedido? Ya te las e traído – Dijo fríamente

– Si? Muchas gracias oto-san – Dijo ella mientras tocaba la mano de su padre- Oto-san, esta noche te quedaras? – Pregunto ella mientras sus ojos claramente estaban rogando.

\- Si esta noche me quedare, pero tendré que salir temprano debo ir a recoger al hijo de un socio fallecido al aeropuerto, se quedara en la ciudad para estudiar – Dijo sin mucha importancia.

Ella le sonrió ampliamente y se dispuso a continuar con su comida, ella sabía que a él no le gustaba mucho hablar mientras se comía. Una vez que acabaron ella junto todos los platos y los dejo en el fregadero.

\- O-oto-saan? – Ella dijo suavemente tratando de llamar su atención

– Si? Oh, antes de que lo olvide, tienes la tarea que te eh encargado? – Ella asintió rápidamente y corrió hacia la habitación y trajo sus cuadernos para luego entregárselos

-Aquí están oto-san – el los tomo y los dejo a un lado- Luego los corregiré, saco de su maletín una bolsa de papel marrón y se la entrego

\- Aquí está tu premio, los otros que lleve la semana pasada estaban perfectos – Ella lo miro con ojos agradecidos y muy emocionados, al abrirlo vio 2 cinnamon rolls y saco rápidamente uno y clavo sus dientes en él, lo saboreo lentamente, realmente amaba ese panecillo

\- Gracias oto-saan – Ella se sentó en el regazo de él mientras lo saboreaba, el solo la abrazo por la cintura y beso su cabeza

\- buena niña.- Una vez que acabo ella guardo el otro y se dirigieron al baño para cepillar sus dientes, una vez que el acabo cogió el cepillo que estaba sobre la encimera y comenzó a peinar suavemente el cabello de Hinata

– Extrañaba hacer esto – Dijo el, ella solo sonrió y espero pacientemente a que el acabara. Finalmente ambos fueron a la cama y se dispusieron a acostarse para dormir. Ella le dio la espalda y él se pegó a su cuerpo abrazándola por detrás

\- Te amo padre – Susurro ella antes de quedarse dormida. El beso la cabeza de ella y se acomodó dispuesto a dormir.

 **0o0o0**

 **Llegamos al final del capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. Esta idea anduvo revoloteando por mi cabeza, justo después de acabar el anterior, aunque aún no se de cuantos capítulos constara este fic.**

 **Si puedes dejar un review, los comentarios constructivos siempre ayudan a mejorar. Y me gustaría hacerlo, a pesar de que solo es un pasatiempo, debo desagotar mi imaginación en algún lado.**

 **Espero que tengas un lindo día/tarde o noche.**

 **NH-L.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

 **Advertencia:** _ **Este Fanfiction contendrá galones y galones de incesto. Si la temática no es de tu agrado, por favor abstenerse a leerlo y pasar un mal rato :D**_

 _ **0o0o0o0**_

Hiashi Hyuuga era un hombre viudo de 40 años, que según se rumoreaba dentro de las paredes de la mansión Hyuuga, nunca había podido volver a encontrar el amor tras la muerte de su esposa Hinata, la cual era hija de uno de sus tíos (Un anciano, al día de hoy muerto) Ella era su prima.

La familia Hyuuga era reconocida por tres razones, sus particulares ojos blancos, el gran parecido entre todos ellos, lo cual conlleva a la última razón, incesto. Si bien fuera de las murallas que rodeaban al complejo, solo eran rumores. Por dentro las cosas eran muy diferentes, nada estaba menos alejado de la realidad, cada uno de ellos sabían muy bien que no podían procrear con gente ajena al clan. No era por mero capricho, ya habían intentado en muchas ocasiones abrir sus puertas al mundo externo, pero nunca resulto. Las mujeres normales, morirían durante el embarazo, y las que lograban sobrevivir y llegaban a dar a luz, por lo general, los niños salían deformes o directamente muertos. Se decía que el gen que generaba el Byakugan (Como ellos habían nombrado) era demasiado fuerte y corrosivo para cuerpos comunes y corrientes. Cada Hyuuga era sometido a arduo entrenamiento toda su vida, tanto físico como mental, aunque esto ya era solo tradición, ya que en el pasado ellos habían sido un clan noble y poderoso de ninjas dentro de Konoha.

En la actualidad los Hyuuga eran dueños de múltiples empresas, de donde provenía la fortuna de los mismos. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser una acaudalada familia, el complejo Hyuuga ya no era lo que solía ser. Las calles dentro del complejo casi siempre estaban vacías. La mansión de la casa secundaria estaba completamente vacía también, todos los empleados así como el último integrante de la casa principal (Hiashi) convivían en la mansión principal.

Luego de una guerra que se había dado entre Konoha y varios países vecinos hace 50 años atrás. Había dado la baja de más de un 70% de la población Hyuuga. Aunque eso no era algo realmente nuevo, cada que surgía una guerra a lo largo de la historia de este país, los primeros en ser reclutados eran ellos. Por una simple razón, el Byakugan. Ellos eran capases de ver todo lo oculto a los ojos comunes, por ende eran un arma efectiva para los militares, sin embargo, esta vez si bien ganaron la guerra. El clan había tenido demasiadas bajas debido a ciertas armas que emitían una luz cegadora, que dejaba incapacitados visualmente de por vida.

Se decía que en el clan Hyuuga no habían ciegos y eso era verdad. Una vez que el sentido de la visión los abandonaba. Los Hyuuga perdían su rumbo, y esto lo llevaba inevitablemente al suicidio, por esta misma razón una vez que la guerra acabo, se supo de una ola de suicidios en masa. Y sin mencionar las bajas que hubo durante la guerra, habría reducido en gran medida la población del clan. Tal vez los Hyuuga estaban malditos o quien sabe, al finalizar la guerra, un nuevo mandato había iniciado, y este decreto una ley de pena de muerte a todo aquel que cometiera incesto. Esto sin duda fue un golpe bajo para esta familia, muchos decidieron abandonar el país, otros tantos trataron de continuar con una descendencia mezclada, pero los resultados siempre eran devastadores. Con el paso de los años, la población Hyuuga tuvo una decaída de natalidad considerable, pero claro siempre había gente que de igual forma continuaba su descendencia sin importar las consecuencias, porque el clan no debía de morir. Se había intentado un par de veces ser absueltos de esta ley. Pero siempre acababa en fracaso, se sabía de un clan similar a ellos, y que según se decía eran una rama de los mismos Hyuuga. Que llego casi a la extinción total, se sabe que aún quedan dos hermanos, pero como te imaginaras, ellos no pueden tener Hijos.

Creo que me eh ido por las ramas, Hyuuga Hiashi no era el último descendiente de la rama principal del clan o al menos hasta hace una semana. Él tenía un hermano gemelo, claro tenia, porque él hace una semana había muerto, tras un accidente automovilístico en sus vacaciones junto a su esposa, ella había muerto al instante, sin embargo él había luchado varios días en el hospital, hasta que no puedo más y llego a su fin. Se enteró gracias a que su sobrino Neji que se lo había informado. Ambos se habían separado luego de una disputa, ya que ambos hermanos estaban enamorados de Hinata, luego cuando esta escogió a Hiashi, Hizashi decidió irse a vivir lejos cortando toda comunicación con su gemelo, sin embargo este tomo por esposa a la hermana menor de Hinata, Hikari. Aunque debido a su condición de familia lo de esposa, no era más que un mero título, puesto que se llevaban a cabo pequeñas ceremonias no oficiales. Realmente ante la ley ellos no eran más que primo y prima. Ambos una vez fuera del país procrearon a Neji su único hijo. Este pasaría ahora a ser el único descendiente cercano de Hiashi. Porque Hiashi Hyuuga nunca había tenido descendencia o al menos eso era lo que todos pensaban.

 **0o0o0o0**

Eran las 6 am dos cuerpos acurrucados se movían suavemente bajo las sabanas de una cama matrimonial, la sensación tibia de la compañía del otro adormecía sus preocupaciones, los minutos pasaban y ellos dormían plácidamente, padre e hija protagonista de un gran pecado, aquel que había sido llevado a cabo por casi 3 años. Del cual ella era totalmente ajena…

El sonido del despertador sobresalto a Hiashi despertándolo al instante. Él lo desactivo y se acomodó boca arriba mientras tallaba sus ojos tratando de deshacerse del sueño restante, la figura a su lado se removió bajo las sabanas y poco a poco se arrastró hasta el, acurrucándose en su pecho seguido de un abrazo – Buenos días padre – Susurro somnolienta la niña.

-Buenos días Hinata – Saludo, seguido de un beso en su cabello, le dio un fugaz abrazo y rápidamente se puso de pie fuera de la cama. Ella dio media vuelta y sentó. - Deberías dormir, aún es temprano.

-Qui-quiero bañarme contigo, como lo hacíamos cuando era una niña – Susurro ella mientras sonreía y miraba a su padre, él solo atino a reír y a asentir al verla así, ella aún era una niña. Rápidamente ella se levantó y lo siguió tomándole de la mano. Abrió el grifo de la bañera y dejo correr el agua tibia para llenarla, cogió el cepillo y miro a su padre suplicante.- Puedo? – El asintió, se sentó y ella procedió a cepillar su largo cabello color chocolate, que ya vislumbraba algunos pelillos blancos en ciertas zonas. Al acabar ella cepillo el suyo rápidamente, mientras el comenzaba a desnudarse para luego entrar al agua caliente, una vez que acabo, se quitó la ropa cuidadosamente y la doblo ordenadamente a un lado, ya desnuda ella se dirigió a la bañera y se metió en ella, acurrucándose con su padre en medio de sus piernas, su piel se erizo placenteramente al entrar en contacto con el agua. Sabes padre? – Comenzó suavemente, mientras jabonaba el pecho de su padre – Ayer estuve viendo un libro, y vi un hermoso paisaje lleno de árboles de Sakura… - Él la miro atento a sus palabras mientras la imitaba, pero en lugar de pecho su pequeña espalda – Me gustaría saber, si… si algún día el mundo deja de ser tan malo y peligroso para mí como padre dice… Podríamos ir a visitarlo? –Ella bajo la mirada y su voz se tornaba triste a medida que lo decía. Él se tensó ante su pregunta, y una gran culpa azoto en su pecho, pero mantuvo su mirada y expresión tranquila.

-Claro Hinata, si eso algún día llegara a suceder, prometo llevarte a todos los lugares del mundo que tú quieras.- Sonrió para ella, mientras en su mente, él sabía que eso nunca sucedería, él nunca la dejaría salir de aquel lugar, ella era su pequeña ave enjaulada, la luz de su vida, la mujer que amaba, era la viva imagen de su madre y él no podía permitir que nadie más la viera, nadie era lo suficientemente digno de siquiera mirarla. Solo él podía poseerla, ser quien la acompañase, ser su dueño. Era su hija lo sabía, sabía que ella no era la Hinata con la que se había casado. Pero no importaba, eso no cambiaba que ella fuera su única razón para vivir, de no haber nacido, él estaba seguro que hubiera muerto. Si algún día alguien se la arrebatara el moriría, el día en que su vista deje de ver esa sonrisa y esos sonrojos, ese rostro tan perfecto, ese día el definitivamente moriría…

 _ **0o0o0o0**_

 _ **Llegamos al final del segundo capítulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado :3**_

 _ **Dejen sus reviews quiero saber que opinan :3**_

 _ **Buenas Noches/tarde o día XD**_

 _ **NH-L**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Advertencia:** Este fanfic contendrá galones y galones de incesto, de no agradarte la temática, por favor abstenerse a leerlo. Es malo para el corazón pasar rabia :c

 **Naruto no me pertenece de lo contrario… Naruto no existiría :v Se hubiera muerto en lugar de Neji :'v**

 **0o0o0o0**

Bajo la mirada y vio la pantalla del celular, ya eran las 8:30 él le había avisado que llegaría a las 8 en punto, pero no estaba allí ¿acaso se había olvidado de él? Camino hasta un restaurante que estaba enfrente del asiento donde llevaba esperando media hora y ya que no tenía la dirección de la casa de la familia no podía ir hasta allá en taxi. A demás su tío se había comprometido a ir a buscarlo, se pellizco el puente de la nariz con sus dedos pulgar e índice impaciente, se sentó en una de las mesas y llamo al camarero para pedir un Té y algo para comer, estaba algo hambriento y que mejor que comer algo mientras esperaba, no era un persona muy agradable cuando tenía hambre. Cogió su celular nuevamente y escribió un mensaje a su tío diciéndole donde estaba. Unos minutos más tarde el camarero le llevo su pedido, los minutos pasaban hasta completarse 20 más. Entonces vio a un hombre de traje color negro, alto de porte muy elegante y en la cara se le notaba que era una persona de mucho dinero, al fin había llegado su tío. El solo atino a levantar su mano para llamar su atención, asintió, camino hacia su mesa y se sentó en la silla del frente dejando su maletín a un lado en la otra silla libre.

– Buenos días Hiashi-sama – Saludo cordialmente, aunque se notaba la molestia en su voz.

– Buenos días Neji, sé que me eh retrasado demasiado y quiero disculparme por ello. Tuve algunos problemas antes de salir y a demás había mucho tráfico- Se disculpó sinceramente, aunque en su cara no se dibujara ninguna expresión más que pura frialdad- Espero que sepas disculparme. Y Bienvenido a Konoha.

– Descuide Hiashi-sama entiendo. – El tomo un sorbo de su Té.- Y muchas gracias tío.

–¿Cómo te ha ido en tu viaje sobrino? – Pregunto el, mientras llamaba al camarero.

– Hmt Bien estuvo bastante bien el viaje en primera clase, aunque no se hubiera molestado. Aun así muchas gracias por la atención.

Hiashi solo atino a negar con la cabeza- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el Hijo de mi amado hermano – Dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz. Luego el pidió café para él y prosiguió- Hoy no podré estar mucho aquí, pero ya pronto podremos, como sabrás esto de dirigir solo es muy complicado, aunque lo cierto es que me alegra de tenerte a mi lado, y entrenarte para que seas mi heredero. – Neji asintió positivamente.

– Entiendo Hiashi –sama, usted no tiene ningún heredero por lo que tengo entendido.- Hiashi asintió- Bueno me alegra que me elija a mi como tal. – Sorbió su té – Esta tarde me reuniré con mis amigos y buscaremos un lugar donde poder alquilar los 3. – Comento Neji para poder cambiar de tema.

–¡No! ¡Claro que no! – Dijo Hiashi con autoridad – Neji tú te quedaras en la mansión, eres el heredero, no puedo permitir que te quedes en cualquier lugar siendo mi sobrino, luego podrás escoger tu habitación una vez que estemos allí. – Neji suspiro para sí, pero a decir verdad era mejor, sería un gasto menos. Teniendo en cuenta lo caro que era la educación en Konoha.

– Está bien Hiashi-sama. Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad. – El café de Hiashi fue traído poco rato después y bebieron en silencio.

– Maldita sea, se me hace tarde. – Maldijo Hiashi mientras veía el reloj en su muñeca. Cogió su Maletín y saco un sobre. Y se lo entrego a Neji, seguido de dejar propina y el pago por ambos pedidos en la mesa.- Lo lamento Neji, pero tampoco podré llevarte a casa – Dijo mientras escribía algo en el sobre que le acababa de dar- Puedes usarla para todo lo que necesites y esa es la dirección de la mansión. Lo lamento Neji, pero debo irme – Dijo seguido de irse por donde vino.

Una vez que su tío le dio la espalda Neji lo observo irse con una ceja alzada y luego suspiro, primero llega tarde y ¿después lo deja así? Miro a la mesa y vio el sobre al cogerlo lo abrió y vio que había una tarjeta dorada, parecía ser una tarjeta de crédito y otra de débito. Levanto su ceja otra vez y las guardo en su billetera, luego se levantó por fin y camino hacia la vereda para conseguir un taxi que lo llevara a la mansión Hyuuga. Una vez que hayo un taxi se dirigió a la mansión y luego de 20 minutos de viaje llegó, era un edificio enorme de 3 pisos, según le había contado su padre, hubo una época donde casi todas las habitaciones estaban usadas por la casa principal, y sin mencionar la mansión secundaria y las demás casas a parte que habían dentro del complejo Hyuuga.

Neji bajo del taxi y se dirigió al portón del complejo y hablo con el hombre de seguridad y se le permitió el paso a la mansión, aunque no necesitaba decir mucho, los ojos blancos abalaban su entrada a la mansión. Camino hasta la puerta y al final toco, una joven sirviente de ojos azules le abrió la puerta, era rubia de piel blanca y labios rojos, muy bonita lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa. Lo cual le sorprendió, según sabia los Hyuuga solo tenían sirvientes Hyuuga, o sea los de la rama secundaria.

– Neji-sama! Buenos días. – Dijo la señorita mientras se movía a un lado para dejarlo entrar y hacia una reverencia.

– Buenos días – Dijo el fríamente. Mientras entraba con sus maletas.

– Buenos días Neji-sama – Un hombre mayor vestido completamente de negro, el cual parecía ser el mayordomo de la casa. Le hizo una reverencia igual que la niña anterior a diferencia de ella, el sí tenía ojos color blanco como el, el solo asintió ante el saludo. – Déjeme ayudarlo – Dijo mientras tomaba las maletas.- Hiashi-sama dijo que usted podía escoger cualquier habitación del segundo piso.

– Cualquiera está bien para mí- Dijo Neji, el hombre mayor camino hacia las escaleras con las maletas y Neji por detrás. Caminaron hasta el final del pasillo, frente a ellos había una puerta doble.

– Esta era la habitación de su padre cuando aún vivía aquí. – Dijo el hombre cortésmente mientras entraba. A Neji eso le tomó por sorpresa.- Hice que se la prepararan, supuse que le gustaría esta. Nada se ha movido, Hiashi-sama nunca permitió que se tocara nada más que para limpiar, siempre tuvo la esperanza de que el regresara. –Neji solo asintió mientras observaba el lugar, era amplio y a decir verdad los ventanales tenían una bella vista a los jardines de la rama principal.

– Entiendo, muchas gracias.- Dijo Neji mientras hacia una reverencia hacia el anciano, lo cual le tomó por sorpresa, ya que no era muy habitual ese tipo de comportamiento.

Una vez que el anciano se retiró, él se dispuso a sentarse en la cama, vio que había un gran librero. Tendría bastante para leer al parecer y eso le alegraba, era uno de sus Hobbys. Neji se dejó caer sobre la cama y quedo mirando el techo, cerró los ojos y se relajó.

El sonido molesto de su celular hizo que se sentara de una vez en la cama, al tomarlo contesto sin ver quién era.

–¿Hola? – Saludo mientras se tallaba los ojos ¿Acaso se había quedado dormido?

– Hola mi amor – Escucho una voz femenina muy familia.- Hasta que al fin me contestas, te llame como 50 veces. – Dijo con algo de molestia.

– Ya veo Tenten- Suspiro.- Me había quedado dormido, estaba algo cansado del viaje.

– Entiendo pero aun así es muy raro que no me escucharas. Tú tienes el sueño muy ligero, demasiado a decir verdad.- Dejo de escuchar a mitad de lo que le hablaba, una dulce voz le llamo la atención, alguien estaba cantando, aunque muy suavemente, tuvo que alejar el celular de su oreja para poder escuchar un poco mejor.- NEJII!

– Si, dime. Me distrajo una voz de aquí. – Confeso.

– Aja como digas. Te estaba preguntando si vendrás a casa de Guy-Sensei.

– Sí, solo envíame la dirección. Nos vemos al rato. – Colgó antes de que siguiera hablando, se fijó en la hora y se sorprendió al ver que ya eran las 15. Lanzo el celular a la cama y se relajó en la cama una vez más. Esa bella voz aún seguía, le trasmitía cierta paz. Muy a su pesar se levantó y abrió una de sus maletas para comenzar a acomodar todo en su lugar.

Ya que todas sus cosas habían sido enviadas con anticipación a la mansión, Neji se lo había pedido como favor a Hiashi, aunque nunca pensó que él lo dejaría vivir aquí, aunque siquiera lo había tomado como opción. Salió y hablo con el mayordomo para que le dijera donde estaban sus cosas. Se encargó de dejar la habitación lo mejor posible y lo más parecido a su anterior casa, para no demorar en encontrar nada de lo que necesitara. Una vez que acabo el eligió la ropa y se dirigió al baño para asearse antes de salir.

Unos 30 minutos después iba camino a la puerta y se detuvo frente a un mueble al lado de ella. Era la llave de un auto y debajo de ella había un papel doblado, tomo la llave y el papel, lo abrió para poder leerlo. _"Neji, en el estacionamiento de la mansión podrás encontrar tu regalo de bienvenida. Espero que te sea de utilidad. Hiashi Hyuuga"_ Entrecerró un poco los ojos viendo la carta y suspiro con resignación. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió, en el camino se encontró con la niña que lo había recibido y ella le dio las indicaciones. Sin perder más tiempo salió y se dirigió hacia allá.

Cuando bajo vio que había un mínimo de 60 automóviles uno más caro que el otro. No era de extrañarse viniendo de una familia tan adinerada como esa, tomo la llave y presiono el botón de la alarma para luego dirigirse al vehículo que reacciono a este. Al verlo se quedó estupefacto, enserio su tío le había regalado un Lamborghini Veneno, si bien le gustaba una se le inflamo la vena en su cuello, era un vehículo caro (Por decir menos). Él no estaba acostumbrado a estos lujos, siempre se había tenido que esforzar para conseguir lo que quería, y ahora su "regalo de bienvenida" era diez mil veces más de lo que gano en toda su vida. Suspiro y subió al auto, mientras observaba todo y en su pecho sentía cierta emoción extraña. Debía admitirlo, estaba emocionado aunque como buen Hyuuga su rostro estaba completamente serio. Encendió el motor y fue música para sus oídos, reviso por última vez la dirección, se encargó del GPS y emprendió la marcha. Pocos minutos después ya estaba frente al edificio donde vivía Guy sensei, bajo del vehículo puso la alarma y se dirigió allí.

Cuando llego a la puerta del departamento escucho mucho ruido desde adentro, aunque no tuviese el cartel con el apellido de Guy, seguro que igual lo encontraba. Toco la puerta y espero. Unos momentos después se abrió y de allí salió un chico vestido con unos spandex completamente verdes y de cuerpo completo – Nejiiiiii! Yo sabía que vendrías – Dijo el chico de prominentes cejas mientras se abalanzaba sobre Neji.

– Sí, ya suéltame Lee – Dijo Molesto

– Vamos Lee suéltalo – Dijo una voz divertida desde atrás – Es mi novio no tuyo – Hizo un puchero.

– Perdón… perdón Tenten – Se metió al departamento y rápidamente Tenten camino hacia Neji y lo tomo por el brazo seguido de dejar un beso en sus labios.

– Bienvenido mi amor – Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras se acurrucaba en su brazo, Neji continuaba impasible y solo se limitó a asentir. Ambos entraron y cerraron la puerta por detrás.

Neji se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del oído de Tenten – No estoy de tan buen humor como para soportar la llama de la juventud de Lee ¿quieres ir a comer a algún lado? – Los ojos de Tenten se iluminaron y asintió rápidamente.

– Dame un momento iré por un abrigo – El asintió y vio que Lee se acercó con una cerveza para cada uno.

– Nejii vamos a beber para pasar el rato y festejar que ya estamos los 3 aquí! Hagamos arder la llama de nuestra juventud! – Lee sumamente emocionado

– Perón Lee, hoy no se podrá, aun debo arreglar algunos asuntos y no puedo beber soy quien conduce.

– Nejii ya estoy lista – Dijo Tenten desde la puerta. El asintió y camino hasta ella.- Adiós Lee, nos vemos más tarde!

– Adiós Lee

Una vez que llegaron Tenten lo vio con sus ojos bien abiertos estaba realmente sorprendía de que Neji usara ese auto. De donde lo había sacado, sabía que los Hyuuga eran multimillonarios pero no pensó que tan rápido le darían esas cosas.

–¿Te gusta? – Pregunto Neji con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro al ver la expresión de Tenten. Ella asintió mientras lo miraba con algo de confusión, él se aclaró la garganta. – Fue un regalo de bienvenida.

–¿De verdad? Sabía que los Hyuuga tenían dinero pero… - Negó con la cabeza al ver que Neji le abría la puerta para que ella entrara. En cierta forma se sentía rara, su novio ahora tendría mucho dinero y ella no sentía que encajara con él. Aunque si lograba mantener la relación a flote, podría tener una boda enorme y muy hermosa que seguro seria vista en la tv. Seguramente sería tendencia en las redes sociales.

– Supongo que al ser su heredero quiere que tenga todo lo mejor.- Dijo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del conductor y encendía el motor. Tenten se lanzó a su hombro y lo abrazo mientras comenzaba a besarlo. Él se sorprendió un poco, pero comenzó a corresponder a los pocos segundos.

– Me alegra mucho mi amor. Realmente estoy feliz por ti- Se alejó lentamente del cuerpo de su novio para sentarse y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

La noche paso sin mucho problema, ambos dieron un paseo por un rato fueron a un bar a tomar unos tragos y al final llegaron a un restaurante semi-formal. Neji estaba completamente sorprendido, de que solo por tener esos ojos eran como un pase libre a muchos lugares. Si bien no era un lugar de súper lujo si se pedía que los comensales vistieran con cierto grado de formalidad (Y a decir verdad ellos estaban más que informales.) Sin embargo luego de un simple "Por aquí Sr Hyuuga" Fueron dirigidos a su mesa sin ningún problema y dirás bueno tal vez no eran tan estrictos y… Pero ¡no! Rato después una pareja llego mucho más formal que ellos. Y no les dejaron ingresar por su vestimenta. Una vez que la carta fue traída, a Neji se le inflamo una venita bajo su flequillo los precios… ¡Los precios! eran una locura, con eso él comía 2 meses. _"Supongo que ya tengo el primer uso para la tarjeta que me dio mi tío"_ Pensó el mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz _"Tendré que conseguir un trabajo pronto, no quiero que mi tío piense que voy a abusar de su generosidad"._ Ambos ordenaron y la cena paso sin mucho problema Neji comió en silencio, solo se limitaba a contestarle las cosas con monosílabos, todo estuvo tranquilo hasta antes de acabar de comer.

Había una pareja sentada al lado de ellos y a decir verdad la mujer sensualmente vestida con un vestido color vino, era muy hermosa, pero muy poco discreta…

– Amor no habías dicho que los Hyuuga solo se mmm… -Haciendo comillas con sus dedos-"querían" entre ellos.- Dijo la mujer en un tono que según ella era un susurro, esto llego a los oídos de ambos- Mira esa chica no tiene ojos blancos ¿No será que estabas equivocado?

– Sí, pero baja la voz.- Regañó el hombre. Tenten vio el rostro de Neji su mandíbula apretada, el ceño fruncido y el agarre un tanto duro en sus cubiertos.

–¿Neji amor estas bien? – Se sentía mal y algo preocupada por él. No debe ser muy bueno que vayan por la vida diciendo eso de tu familia. Aunque a decir verdad eso de alguna forma le dejo picando. Puesto que la única vez que pudo ver a sus padres, ambos tenían los ojos blancos y tenían rasgos algo similares. Neji solo los invitaba cuando sus padres no estaban en casa o directamente siempre fuera, solo los vio una vez y sucedió por casualidad cuando ella fue a su casa sin avisar.

 **FlashBack**

 _Tenten camino hacia la casa de Neji ese día él no había ido a clases y fue la excusa perfecta para poder visitarlo y estar a solas con el sin la presencia de Lee. Se paró frente a la puerta y se acomodó bien su uniforme luego toco el timbre, espero hasta que una mujer de cabellos negros azulados y ojos blancos con un semblante serio la recibió. – Buenas Tardes Sra. – Dijo suave pero firmemente. La mujer solo asintió al saludo, claramente era la madre de su Neji, era una mujer muy hermosa, además esos ojos, seguramente el los heredo de ella.- Soy compañera de Neji y vine a traerle los apuntes y las tareas que se deberán de entregar mañana – Explico la peli castaña._

– _Entiendo- Dijo la mujer.- Adelante por favor. – Tenten entro a la casa que ya conocía a la perfección, pero que aun así se sentía extraña. Siguió a la mujer por el pasillo hasta la sala y luego tomo asiento.-Iré por Neji espérame un momento- Tenten asintió y le dio una sonrisa. Cuando la mujer se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a las escaleras, entraron por allí Neji y Hizashi._

– _Madre, padre y yo saldremos, regresaremos en un rat…- Se detuvo en seco al notar a una Tenten sorprendida al ver que los 3 eran muy parecidos y de ojos idénticos, solo difería el género y los cabellos negros de la mujer.- ¿Qué haces aquí Tenten? – Pregunto con el ceño fruncido y tono más que frio. Ambos adultos se miraron con preocupación._

 **0o0o0o0**

Recordaba que ese día Neji se había enfurecido con ella por haber ido sin avisar antes. Ella nunca lo había entendido y él tampoco se lo explico, aunque si se había quedado con la duda de porque se había enfurecido tanto y claro él porque del parecido tan radical, había considerado la idea del incesto pero prefirió guardarse sus pensamientos, no quería tener más problemas con Neji.

– No es nada – Contesto Neji, mientras llamaba al camarero.- Te llevaré a casa y ya regresare a la mansión. - Termino el, esas fueron sus últimas palabras hasta la hora de despedirse en su casa.

Neji llego a la mansión y subió por el ascensor que daba al interior de esta. Se dirigió a la cocina, tenía ganas de tomar un té e ir a la cama, esa tipa le había arruinado la noche.

–¡Neji-sama! – Oyó la voz de la niña de esa mañana – ¿Desea algo? – Pregunto ella.- Estoy a sus servicios.

– Solo quería tomar una taza de té

– Está bien deme un momento – Dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios, se movió rápidamente por la cocina y coloco una taza en la mesada.

– Disculpa- Dijo el algo dudoso. Ella lo miro atenta mientras esperaba al té- ¿Tu estuviste cantando cerca de mi habitación el día de hoy? O ¿sabes si algún sirviente tenga esas costumbres?

–¿Tú también la oíste? – Dijo ella sorprendida. Y él asistió y la miro con curiosidad. Ella sirvió la taza de té y se acercó a él como si fuera a contar algo secreto.- Mi abuela me prohibió hablar de esto…- dijo ella, entonces él se acercó un poco más a ella y vio como un tinte rojo se sobreponía en sus mejillas. – Y-yo también lo había escuchado, es la voz de una mujer, aunque la eh escuchado muchas veces mi abuela dijo que solo son ideas mías, viene del 3er piso – Dijo ella y el entrecerró un poco los ojos.- Según tengo entendido, la esposa de Hiashi-sama falleció en su habitación dando a luz – Susurro ella.- Yo supongo que debe ser su espíritu el que está vagando por allí- El levanto una ceja, " _¿enserio? ¿Un fantasma?_ " El no creía en esas tonterías.

–¿No habías dicho que murió dando a luz? – Noto ese detalle.- ¿Y su hijo o hija?

– Si, se dice que fue una niña, pero que murió junto a su madre.- Dijo bajando la voz y la cabeza, realmente le parecía algo muy triste.- Supongo que también está el espíritu de ella, porque hace tiempo a veces podía oír la voz de una niña.

–¿Y nunca fuiste a investigar?- Pregunto el curioso- Ella negó con la cabeza.

– El tercer piso está prohibido para los sirvientes, solo Hiashi-sama entra allí, uno de los pasillos de allí está cerrado por unas puertas, por más que subas no podrás cruzar más de allá ellas. Esas llaves las tiene mi abuela, pero aun así, nunca nos atreveríamos a desobedecer a Hiashi-sama. Aunque tampoco hay nada interesante según sé, solo está lleno de cosas de la difunta esposa de Hiashi-sama, es como su santuario.- Dijo ella con una rostro soñador.- ¿No es tierno?

– EJEMMM! – escucharon que una mujer se aclaró la garganta y ambos se alejaron rápidamente.-

– A-abuela…-Dijo ella algo asustada.- Ella es mi abuela, es la ama de llaves de la mansión.- Dijo ella mientras agachaba la cabeza.

– Buenas noches Neji-sama Soy Natsume Hyuuga- Saludo ella, era una mujer de cabello gris algo arrugada y ojos blancos.

– Buenas noches – Saludo Neji, secamente. Vio como la mujer llevaba a un lado un juego de llaves enorme, seguramente eran las llaves de toda la casa. El ya había escuchado suficiente… a decir verdad le había entrado la curiosidad. Neji debía descubrir que había oculto allí arriba, él no se comía los cuentos de fantasmas. Todo era muy sospechoso para él.

Camino hacia las escaleras y subió a su habitación para descansar… El empezaría a investigar. Total, aún tenía 2 meses antes de iniciar la universidad, sería como esos juegos que hacía con su difunto padre…

 **0o0o0o0**

 **Listoo! 3er capitulo listo. Espero que sea de su agrado, me he demorado un buen tiempo ya que se me juntaron muchos problemas. Espero ver sus reviews eso me haría muy feliz y me seria de mucha ayuda para poder mejorar :3**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a esther82 por su review :3 Se agradece mucho o./**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ave Enjaulada Cap. 4**

 **Advertencia: Lo mismo de los últimos 3 caps. :c No pases rabias :3**

 **Rated: M**

 **0o0o0o0**

Ya había pasado una semana desde la llegada de Neji a la mansión de la familia, se había adaptado bastante bien, disfrutando de sus vacaciones entre lecturas, salidas con los chicos y su novia, entrenamientos del estilo de lucha de la familia y también visitas a las oficinas en compañía de su tío. Este año tenía muy buena pinta.

El día de hoy había decido entrenar con Lee a fin de cuentas él era un amante de las artes marciales. A pesar de que en la actualidad los Hyuuga no requerían de habilidades ninjas ni el conocimiento a la hora de manejar armas, a menos que estallase otra guerra, esto habría perdurado como una tradición dentro de la familia, como Lee y Neji ya se conocían y eran amigos desde que eran niños, Hizashi lo habría instruido también en el uso de armas.

En un mal cálculo durante la batalla con Lee un kunai de su compañero le había cortado el brazo, una herida no muy profunda pero que aún asá estaba causando algunos problemas de sangrado.

– Neji amigo ¿te encuentras bien? – El cabello de honguito se había preocupado y dejo todo para correr hacia su amigo. – Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy Neji.

– Descuida no es nada. Y está bien, dale mis saludos a Guy sensei. – Dijo el mientras vio que Lee hacia una reverencia y se iba del dojo de la familia.

– Claro amigo, encárgate de esa herida y no dejes que tu llama de la juventud se apague. – Levanto su dedo pulgar con una enorme sonrisa mientras un pequeño brillo en sus dientes se dejaba ver - Nos vemos otro día.

– Maldita sea, manche mi camiseta.- Gruño mientras tomaba una toalla y la colocaba bajo su brazo para no ir ensuciando todo por el camino. Cuando entro a la mansión y se dirigía hacia la escalera, de una esquina salió Yumeko o así había escuchado que se llamaba, era la misma niña que lo había recibido el primer día, a decir verdad era una chica muy agradable aunque como siempre Neji no era muy hablador, sin embargo ella cada que lo veía le trataba bien y le contaba cosas que para ser sinceros mucho no le importaba, pero igual disfrutaba de su compañía de vez en cuando, se hacía querer la niña.

– ¡Neji-Sama Buenos días! – Dijo ella seguido de una reverencia y Sonrió ampliamente, pero su expresión cambio a una seria y sus cejas se fruncieron al ver la toalla con sangre que sostenía contra su brazo. – Oh No ¡Neji-sama está herido!

– Buenos días Yumeko-san – Saludo el- No te preocupes no es anda grave. Vio como frunció aún más el ceño.

– No importa. Vamos.- Ordeno mientras lo empujaba desde atrás hacia su habitación.- Voy a encargarme de esa herida. - Neji solo suspiro con resignación y se dejó llevar. Vio como ella lo paseaba por la primera planta de la mansión hasta la puerta de una habitación.

– ¿Qué cree que hace Señorita? – Pregunto su abuela con el ceño fruncido, Neji giro la cabeza y vio a la mujer que hace unos días le habían presentado como la ama de llaves, estaba parada frente a una puerta abierta que supuso que era la habitación de ella.

– Y-yo nada abuela. So-solo quería tratar la herida de Neji-sama.- Ella la observo acusadoramente y luego miro a Neji para ver que decía. Entonces el solo atino a asentir y quitar la toalla dejando ver la zona afectada, aunque rápidamente la oculto al ver como la mujer se ponía pálida.

–¡Ay Dios qué horror!- Exclamo histérica la mujer.- ¡No vuelva a hacer eso Neji-Sama!- Exclamo mientras se volvía a meter a su habitación. El la miro confundido y con una ceja alzada.

– Ella tiene problemas al ver la sangre y cosas así Neji-sama.- El suavizo su rostro al oír la explicación, ahora todo cobraba sentido. – Adelante Neji-sama.

El entro y ella le indico que se sentara en su cama, el solo obedeció y se dispuso a esperar, mientras observaba como ella rebuscaba dentro de lo que parecía un botiquín dentro del baño. Una vez que tuvo todo lo que necesitaba, se arrodillo rápidamente en el suelo frente a él, dispuesta a comenzar su trabajo. Momentos después mientras vendaba su herida ella comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

– Neji-sama ¿usted querrá que le dejemos algo listo? – El la observo algo confundido.- No lo sé. Comida o tal vez ¿hay ropa que desee que lavemos? Tal vez aun no lo sepa ya que se mudó hace muy poco. Pero aquí los sirvientes los fines de semana son nuestros días libres y en su mayoría todos viajan.

– Descuida no necesito nada para el fin de semana – Dijo calmo el – Pero gracias por decírmelo.

– De nada Neji-sama – Sonrió dulcemente mientras se sonrojaba.- Mi abuela y yo viajaremos a otra ciudad para visitar las aguas termales, estoy muy emocionada. Saldremos esta tarde ya. – Dijo mientras soltaba el brazo de Neji.- Acabe Neji-sama

– Muchas gracias Yumeko-san – Dijo mientras observaba el trabajo de la niña. Se levantó y se retiró de la habitación. Camino a la suya. Una vez allí empezó a desvestirse para irse a duchar. Y fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que sus vendas se mojarían.- Lo lamento Yumeko-san – Dijo en voz baja mientras comenzaba a quitarse las vendas.

Entro a al baño completamente desnudo y se metió a la bañera mientras esta se cargaba. Sus músculos estaban algo doloridos por el entrenamiento estuvieron desde las 5 a.m. entrenado y ya eran las 10 de la mañana. Cerró sus ojos para disfrutar del agua caliente relajando sus músculos, pasaron los minutos y la escucho de nuevo la dulce voz. Había estado tan metido en sus cosas que había olvidado eso, debía de aprovechar esa información que Yumeko le había dado, era el momento perfecto para conseguir la llave del 3er piso. Cerró el grifo y comenzó a bañarse, al acabar se volvió a recostar y cerro sus ojos disfrutando de la esa dulce voz. Aunque ahora que lo notaba desde aquí podía oírla con más claridad. Salió rápidamente de la bañera se secó y se vistió rápidamente. Sin secar si quiera el cabello, entro en las habitaciones que rodeaban la suya y en ninguna de ellas se podía oír la voz de esa mujer. Lo cual le extraño, ya que al regresar a su habitación pudo oírla de nuevo. "¿Acaso el destino quiere que yo lo descubra?" – Pensó Neji. Aunque no duro mucho ya que el sonido de una llamada en su celular lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Lo tomo y contesto.

– Buenos días Tenten, ¿cómo estás?

– Buenos días amor, solo te llamaba para decirte que Lee y Guy–sensei salieron y no regresaran hasta la noche.- Soltó una risita coqueta.

– Voy para allá. – Dijo Neji con una sonrisa.

Treinta minutos después Neji ya estaba tocando el timbre en el departamento de su sensei, unos momentos después fue recibido por una Tenten vestida con un pequeño babydoll color rojo con negro, su cabello suelto caía por sus hombros. Se veía realmente apetecible.

– Buen… - No alcanzo a acabar porque Neji se lanzó ferozmente a sus labios y la fue empujando hasta entrar dentro del departamento, con un pie empujo la puerta cerrándola, los brazos de Tenten se habían envuelto en su cuello mientras el acariciaba su cintura y su cadera suavemente, movió su lengua contra el labio inferior de ella y se introdujo en su boca nada más abrirla. Continuaron devorando sus bocas hasta que sus pulmones exigían oxígeno, entonces ambos se separaron y se vieron a los ojos. Tenten se alejó un momento de él poniendo el seguro en la puerta, seguido de tomarle la mano a Neji para guiarlo a la habitación que estaba en la segunda planta. No hacían falta las palabras ambos sabían a lo que iban, una vez arriba Neji acorralo a Tenten contra una pared y la subió haciendo que envuelva sus piernas en sus caderas, sus labios se unieron una vez más, el movió sus pelvis contra la entrepierna de Tenten enseñándole su ya potente erección. – Ne-Neji – Gimió ella contra sus labios. El la cargo y entro a la habitación que tenía el nombre de ella. La soltó bruscamente a la cama y subió sobre ella apresando sus manos sobre su cabeza, sus labios bajaron de su boca por sus mejillas hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, donde mordió y chupo suavemente, arrancando jadeos de una sonrojada Tenten la cual envolvió sus piernas nuevamente alrededor de Neji para comenzar a rosarse contra el gran bulto en los pantalones del castaño, él se presionó más contra ella soltando un gruñido de placer, bajo su boca por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos donde los lamio por sobre la tela mientras masajeaba circularmente el desatendido, continuo bajando su boca y mordió la punta sobresaliente arrancando un gemido de su boca. Ella se retorcía de placer bajo el, jalo el lazo que mantenían apresado los pequeños pechos de Tenten una vez que estuvieron libres tomo en su boca uno de los pequeños botones café que sobre salían de sus pechos y los chupo primero suave y poco a poco subió la intensidad junto a los gemidos y jadeos de su amante. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho siguió con el otro. Bajo por la separación de sus senos con pequeños besos y chupones que dejaban marcas en su piel, hasta llegar a su abdomen seguido de su vientre donde se detuvo un momento para delinear la piel junto al elástico de su pequeña tanga, movió su lengua por el centro hasta llegar a su clítoris donde chupo poco a poco por sobre su ropa, luego quito aquella molesta prenda y dejo un pequeño beso y chupones en su botoncito ya mojado y erecto por el placer que le estaba causando.

– Mi amor ven –Dijo ella mientras lo sostenía por los hombros y lo comenzaba a besar sus labios una vez más, sus lenguas luchaban por el poder. Tenten bajo sus manos por el pecho de Neji hasta el borde de su camisa donde la quito con ayuda de él, a lo que él la tomo por la espalda y la dejo sobre el para darle total libertad. Ella deslizo sus labios por todo el torso de Neji dejando un camino de besos y saliva mientras sus manos se dedicaban a desabrochar el pantalón, una vez que lo logro él levanto su cadera para que ella pudiera retirar sus pantalones y su bóxer de una sola vez, empezaron sus besos una vez más desde el abdomen de Neji hasta llegar a su miembro erecto lo chupo y beso en toda su extensión. Pero de repente se levantó dejando desconcertado a Neji y algo molesto a decir verdad, lo estaba disfrutando. Vio entonces como ella volvió a su trabajo mientras en la cama dejo un vibrador un lubricante y algunos condones. Fue entonces cuando entendió levanto la a Tenten bruscamente y la tiro a la cama boca abajo, coloco una almohada bajo su pelvis haciendo que su trasero quedara un poco elevado, tomo el vibrador y de una sola estocada lo introdujo por completo dentro de su ya mojada vagina lo encendió dejándolo al máximo dándole algunas profundas embestidas con el aparato lo cual hizo soltar gritos de placer y sorpresa a la pobre chica que ya se sentía algo ida del placer, abrió sus pequeñas pero bien trabajadas nalgas y comenzó a jugar con ese pequeño orificio, sabía que con todo el placer que estaba sintiendo a causa del vibrador y la estimulación que él le estaba dando desde su clítoris y su ano, se abriría con facilidad, él lubrico tanto la entrada de Tenten como sus dedos para comenzar a introducirlos de a uno, acostumbrándola a sus dedos poco a poco. Una vez que su cuarto dedo entro dentro de ella, el los quito y se colocó rápidamente el condón subió sobre ella mientras rosaba su glande contra su entrada besaba su espalda- ¿Estas lista? – Pregunto el suavemente a lo que escucho unos balbuceos de Tenten, fue suficiente para él. Introdujo su miembro poco a poco y sentía como este lo tragaba sin mayor esfuerzo, dios se sentía tan bien. El comenzó su vaivén primero suave y poco a poco subió la velocidad de sus embestidas, los gemidos de Tenten fueron solo en aumento al punto de soltar varios gritos de placer y balbuceos sin sentido al sentirlo tan dentro de ella. Continuo penetrándola cada vez más duro, aquí él tenía menos resistencia, le gustaba sentir como el pequeño ano de Tenten lo apretaba fuertemente y sentía las palpitaciones de este. Mordía y besaba bruscamente la espalda y hombros de Tenten dejando marcas en él. Neji era brusco a la hora de mantener relaciones y lo demostraba con cada envestida que le daba, Tenten ya estaba en ese punto donde el placer y el dolor se mezclaban, pero poco a poco el dolor comenzaba a ganar la batalla, pero no importaba ya Neji estaba en su límite dio unas pocas estocadas más lentas pero profundas y se corrió. El soltó un gruñido de placer al acabar, seguido de un "Te amo Neji" de parte de Tenten al correrse una vez más. Neji no contesto, solo le dio un beso en su cabello y salió de ella. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y se quitó el condón para luego tirarlo en una papelera que vio en la habitación. Regreso a la cama y se recostó a su lado, ella ya había retirado el vibrador de su intimidad y lo había dejado por allí, se acurruco cerca de él.

– Estoy hecha polvo – Dijo Tenten entre risitas dejando besos en el rostro de él.

– Lo sé, por eso no pediré más esta vez.- Dijo el tranquilamente mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

– Te amo Neji – Dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba. El solo deposito un beso en sus labios y ella suspiro.- Feliz cuarto aniversario.- Dijo ella con tristeza y le dio la espalda para dormir, ya no estaba con ánimos de nada, él una vez más lo había olvidado.

Neji y Tenten fueron amigos con derecho durante unos 2 años, en el transcurso de esto ella acabo enamorándose, a él sin embargo nunca le atrajo más allá de un aspecto sexual. Él siempre fue un imán para las mujeres jóvenes como también para las adultas, esa seriedad y frialdad que lo caracterizaba, hacía que todas pensaran que podían sacar su lado más amoroso solo para ellas y nunca estuvieron más lejos de la verdad. A Neji le importaban tres hectáreas de… Bueno ustedes ya saben. No le importaba el aspecto romántico, aunque tal vez eso se debía a que ninguna mujer u hombre logro enamorarlo. Estaba algo cansado de las propuestas y las molestas niñas que se confesaban, así que vio la oportunidad perfecta de deshacerse de ellas cuando Tenten le propuso ser su novia, como solución a eso. Claro no fue su idea y él siempre le dejo en claro que no le importaba realmente, que no sentía nada y no prometía que eso cambiaria. Sin embargo ella dijo que no le importaba con tal de estar con él, que ella se encargaría de cambiarlo.

 **0o0o0o0**

Ambos se durmieron por varias horas Neji despertó siendo las cuatro de la tarde al notar que su pareja aun dormía se levantó y se vistió tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarla, se preparó y dio unas vueltas en busca de alguna cerrajería. Una vez que encontró una unas horas después regreso a la mansión. Cuando llego pudo ver al mayordomo, la ama de llaves y a Yumeko subiendo cosas a un vehículo en el estacionamiento. Ya pronto se irían, Neji saludo y luego se dirigió a su habitación una vez más, esperaría un poco hasta que ellos se fueran.

 **0o0o0o0**

Neji se había entretenido en uno de los libros que habían pertenecido a su padre por un largo rato. Miro la pantalla de su celular y noto que ya eran las ocho de la tarde. – Ya debieron de irse. – Dejo su libro sobre la mesa de noche y salió de la habitación, reviso y vio que no había nadie al parecer la familia de Yumeko eran los últimos que quedaban. Se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la habitación que sabía que era de la ama de llave toco y espero un momento, solo para cerciorarse de si había alguien allí. Como nadie contesto abrió la puerta y entro, la habitación estaba pulcra y muy ordenada, camino hacia el tocador y reviso sin tocar nada. Las llaves no estaban allí, comenzó a escanear la habitación y no las vio por ningún lado, noto que en la mesa de noche había un cajón, así que se dirigió allí y lo abrió dudoso y suavemente para no mover nada. No creía que estuviera allí pero a su vez rogaba porque si, efectivamente allí estaba. Sonrió ampliamente y tomo una foto para dejar todo en su lugar, las tomo y reviso, noto que una de las llaves tenía una forma algo extraña esa debía de ser la llave maestra de la mansión. Salió de allí y se dirigió a su habitación.

Se tiro a su cama mientras veía la llave, debía hacer una copia vio el orden en el que estaban las llaves y quito la de forma extraña. Debía ir y asegurarse de que hicieran el trabajo rápido. Se levantó dejando la llave en la cama y fue a uno de los cajones donde saco un pequeño embace donde tenía lentes de contacto de una fiesta de disfraces que celebraron Lee y Tenten, lo obligaron a disfrazarse hace apenas unos 2 meses, los había guardado por si en un futuro estos le fueran útiles. Porque claro, él no podía llegar con la llave maestra de la mansión a un lugar con sus ojos blancos, cualquier persona adivinaría de donde es. Y no quería ser el responsable del asalto a la mansión. Se colocó las lentillas color azul y esta vez sí salió directo al local que había visto unas horas antes.

Neji llego al lugar y hablo con el cerrajero pidió una copia y este rápidamente se puso a hacer su trabajo. Una vez que la tuvo en su poder el pago y se retiró nuevamente hacia la mansión para poder devolver la original.

Sabía que su tío muy pronto tendría un viaje de negocio que duraría algo de tiempo, ya comenzaba a sentirse ansioso como un niño que pronto haría una travesura. Su tío siempre llegaba a la mansión cenaban y luego él se desaparecía al 3er piso. No podía arriesgarse a que él lo descubriera debía ser paciente. Y esperar al momento perfecto…

 **0o0o0o0**

 **Cuando me di cuenta ya me habían pasado 3 pueblos. Lo dejaremos por aquí, esta vez con más tiempo logre actualizar más rápido, espero que sea de su agrado y no me maten por no llegar al encuentro aún :'v Ya estamos muuuy cerca así que sean pacientes como Neji-sama Hahaha.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a:** sasuhina15-nl y CONNIE23 Por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. Espero que no me asesinen y muchas gracias por el apoyo al Fic :'3 Me hacen muy muy feliz.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ave Enjaulada Cap. 5**

 _ **Neji…**_

La Noche anterior mi tío y yo cenamos como de costumbre, el como siempre ceno solo un poco y luego se fue. Siempre me preguntó si acaso ¿nunca se quedaba con hambre? Pero explicaba de alguna forma el hecho de que mantuviera su figura a su edad y con el casi inexistente entrenamiento que generalmente hacía. Realmente no había sucedido casi nada de relevancia, solo me había hablado de algunas cosas de las empresas y de lo orgulloso que estaba de tenerme allí y que le encantaría que mi padre estuviera allí con nosotros. Lo único que pude considerar importante fue que mi tío me informo que se iría de viaje por cuestiones de trabajo y tomaría un mes, me comento que era algo que hacia cada 6 meses ya que recorría las distintas sucursales de sus empresas y a demás debía dar conferencias y demás. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para empezar mi juego, había pensado que mi tío haría un viaje corto de tal vez una semana como mucho; Sé que algún día deberé de hacer eso y la verdad eso me comienza a estresar de solo imaginarlo.

El día anterior entrene hasta que casi el alma se me sale del cuerpo, ahora el me está pasando factura me duele hasta la última hebra de cabello. Creo que he exagerado, aunque bueno es lo malo de entrenar con Lee y su inagotable fuente de energía que según él es alimentada por su "Llama de la juventud" realmente Guy-Sensei ha sido una mala influencia para Lee.

Gemí de dolor y me puse de píe ya eran las Díez de la mañana y no me gusta estar acostado hasta tarde, pero la verdad esta vez realmente necesitaba un poco más de descanso. Hice unas pocas elongaciones para calmar un poco a mis adoloridos músculos y fui a darme una ducha de agua caliente para relajarme aún más, una vez que acabe de prepararme cogí la llave prohibida del cajón en mi mesita de noche y me dirigí sigilosamente hacía la escalera que me llevaría al 3er piso, y rápidamente me di cuenta que era una mala idea… Horrible para ser sincero. Mis músculos rápidamente se comenzaron a quejar, pero como el macho pecho peludo que soy... No la verdad no, pero aun así decidí seguir, una vez que estuve arriba me detuve un momento a descansar de ésa escalera del demonio. Llegue a una puerta que como me había comentado Yumeko-san impedía el paso a mitad de este, apreté fuerte la llave por un momento y cruzando los dedos metí la llave en la cerradura. _**"Entró, pero aún no cantes victoria Neji"-**_ Me dije a mi mismo, ahora debía poder girarla para abrirla, lentamente moví la mano y dio la primera vuelta y sonreí con autosuficiencia como si realmente ésa fuese la acción más difícil que haya hecho en mi vida. Abrí solo un poco de ella y observe dentro, no había nadie, al menos no a la vista. Entre rápidamente y sin hacer ruido volví a llavear la puerta y cuidadosamente me desplace por el lugar como cuando era niño, en mi mente podía escuchar la canción de una vieja película que vi con mi padre de niño "Misión imposible".

" _ **Veamos, mi habitación debería estar aquí"**_ \- Pensé mientras me detenía frente a una puerta blanca con el Emblema de la familia en lo que parecía ser oro al igual que los demás detalles. _**"Esta debe ser la habitación de Hiashi-Sama"-**_ Posé mi mano en el pomo y lo gire, efectivamente estaba cerrada con llave. Volví a tomar la llave y la introduje para luego abrirla y echar un pequeño vistazo como hice con la primera, desde ese lugar pude ver que era una pequeña sala con algunos libreros detrás del sofá, donde desde a fuera recordaba que se veían ventanales con sus respectivas cortinas. Eso me pareció algo muy curioso pero decidí no darle mucha importancia y del lado derecho pude ver una puerta blanca, seguramente esa llevaría al baño o tal vez a la habitación de mi tío. Entre rápidamente y cerré la puerta.

De mi lado izquierdo escuche como la puerta se abría y luego el sonido de alguien corriendo hacia mí, eso hizo que mi cuerpo se congelara y mi corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente. Sentí como un par de brazos se enredaban alrededor mío y un delicioso aroma a lavanda inundaba mis fosas nasales.

– Padre…- Escuche la dulce voz de una mujer, una muy joven por cierto, junte el valor necesario para girar mi rostro hacia el origen de esa voz. Cuando moví mi cabeza la vi… Un flequillo azulado, piel pálida como la mía, ojos grandes y blancos como los míos, un pequeño sonrojo en sus redondas mejillas, labios rosas y carnoso, una dulce y tierna sonrisa- Volviste… - Pero eso no duró mucho tiempo, como si yo fuese un demonio o un monstruo entre sus brazos, su rostro al verme poco a poco se descoloco, su dulce sonrisa se borró y pasando a un rostro serio seguido de uno completamente aterrorizado. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver su expresión, esto me puso aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Como si mi cuerpo fuera un trozo de metal al rojo vivo ella rápidamente me soltó dando varios pasos hacia atrás, llevó su mano izquierda a su boca cubriéndola completamente mientras la derecha se posó por sobre sus pechos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sus blancas pupilas se movían de un lugar a otro rápidamente, demostrando que estaba buscando una posible vía de escape. Dio un paso hacia atrás y luego me dio la espalda y corrió rápidamente a la puerta por donde seguramente habría salido. Todo había pasado en segundos u horas, no lo sabía, pero lo había visto todo en cámara lenta. De lo único que estaba seguro, era que esa expresión de terror dirigida a mí, realmente me había roto el corazón.

Yo estaba completamente congelado y anonadado con la belleza de aquella niña que acababa de ver a su vez estaba completamente aterrorizado, ella mencionó a su padre. Eso significaba que hablaba de Hiashi-sama, si lo pensaba mejor eso significaba que él estaba muerto. Me había metido en una bien grande, camine por un momento de un lado a otro algo nervioso pensando que hacer.

Nunca la había visto por la mansión y sabiendo todo lo que le había dicho Yumeko-san claramente esta niña nunca había salido de aquí y es obvio que al verlo se asustó soy un total desconocido. Pero no me explico como nadie lo sabía… o ¿será que si lo saben y solo lo mantuvieron en secreto? Según su padre le había dicho, los Hyuuga de la rama secundaria siempre fueron fieles sin importar lo descabellado de la situación. _**"Realmente estoy confundido."**_

– ¿Qué voy a hacer? – Dije por lo bajo, - ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer?– Me lo repetí una y otra vez. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó. Pero en un momento de iluminación o no.

– Debo ganarme su confianza.- Me dije a mi mismo.

Camine lentamente y me senté frente a la puerta donde esa niña se había perdido, apoye mi espalda en ella, trate de relajarme para normalizar mi ritmo cardiaco y organizar mis ideas.

– Yo...- Aclare mi garganta- Hola, la verdad no sé cómo hacer esto – Dije nervioso-

– Soy Hyuuga Neji… vivo aquí desde hace dos semanas… Oye… yo no quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero ser tu amigo- Trate de tranquilizar, aunque a decir verdad ni siquiera sabía si ella estaba del otro lado aún

– Yo soy sobrino de Hiashi-sama - lo único que pude escuchar fue un gemido traicionarle y una pequeña vibración en la puerta como si se hubiera movido contra ella.

– Soy hijo de Hizashi Hyuuga su hermano gemelo y si tú eres hija de Hiashi-sama significa que eres hija de Hinata-Sama la hermana de mi madre. – Escuche un pequeño sollozo ahogado del otro lado. Me golpeé mentalmente _**"soy un imbécil"**_ su madre murió dando a luz.

– Yo sé que esto debe ser repentino… Tal vez te sientas confundida, me iré ahora para que puedas pensar y tranquilizarte. Pero volveré mañana de ser posible a la misma hora…- Avisé mientras me levantaba y palmeaba mi trasero

– Como te dije, solo quiero ser tu amigo, no quiero hacerte daño. Adiós- Me despedí y camine hacia la puerta para irme. Realmente me sentía pésimo estaba mareado y tenía nauseas, fueron demasiadas emociones en menos de 10 minutos. Camine en modo automático por los pasillos hasta que llegue a mi habitación y me senté en la cama, solté todo el aire contenido en mis pulmones y me deje caer de espaldas a la cama.

 _ **0o0o0o0**_

 _ **Hinata…**_

El día de hoy me había levantado temprano a las 5 a.m. para ser exactos, padre se había ido de casa una vez más, dijo que esta vez duraría mucho tiempo fuera… un mes, a pesar de que esto no es nuevo, nunca logro acostumbrarme a estar sola, no me gusta estarlo. Pero no tengo otra opción y debo ser fuerte, sé que padre sufre al igual que yo por estar lejos de mí. Extraño la época en la que era solo una niña, había una mujer conmigo que me cuidaba y mimaba. Pero ella un día no regresó, en ese tiempo tenía 11 años, ella había salido a comprar unas cosas como casi siempre hacia, pero esta vez nunca más regreso. Recuerdo que ella se llamaba Natsume era una mujer algo seria pero eso no le impedía tratarme con cariño. Ella siempre me contaba historias del exterior de las cosas horribles que sucedían allí, ella también me conto que éramos los últimos Hyuuga que existían, por eso mi padre nos ocultaba, dijo que las personas del exterior odiaban a las mujeres Hyuuga y si me encontraran era muy probable que me mataran, nunca creí que eso fuera verdad o

Al menos no a ese punto, sin embargo cuando ella no regreso me temí lo peor y cuando padre volvió a casa me dijo que efectivamente ella ya no estaba con nosotros, ese fue un golpe devastador para mí desde ese momento estoy sola aquí, ya no tengo a nadie más que a padre. A pesar de todo mi mayor sueño es poder salir de aquí y conocer el mundo, me gustaría conocer esos lugares que veo en las películas que padre me trae o aquellas que veo en los libros o juegos, pero no puedo, mi padre dijo que si a mí me pasaba algo o me alejaban de él, él no lo soportaría y yo no quiero que le suceda algo malo a padre.

– Que pereza tengo – Me estire para ver si así mi cuerpo recuperaba algo de energía, pero se vio interrumpida mi acción por el sonido del pomo de la puerta girando. Me senté rápidamente en la cama y luego escuche la puerta abriéndose. _**"¡Padre regresó!"**_ Pensé muy feliz, quizá se arrepintió y no se alejaría tanto tiempo. Se quedaría conmigo. Me pare detrás de la puerta y cuando oí que se cerró, corrí rápidamente hacia mi padre y lo abrace rápidamente.- Padre…- Levante la mirada y le sonreí, estaba realmente feliz de que haya vuelto. El giro su rostro para verme, pero fue entonces donde lo noté.- Volviste…- Ese no era mi padre, su rostro era muy parecido al de él, pero era mucho más joven tal vez la mitad de su edad. Entonces rápidamente repase en mi mente lo que lo que había sucedido.

Pasé mi brazo izquierdo por su abdomen el cual rápidamente se tensó ante mi toque el cual estaba realmente firme en comparación al de mi padre, mi brazo izquierdo paso por su espalda en el camino este se enredó con su cabello lo cual tampoco correspondía con el suyo, este era mucho mas largo y mi rostro choco con su brazo, donde mis fosas nasales les llenaron de un aroma a colonia el cual no correspondía con el de mi padre.

Este hombre definitivamente no era mi padre, mi sonrisa se borró y el terror me invadió. Esté era un hombre del exterior, este hombre me mataría. Rápidamente lo solté y camine hacia atrás, con mi mano cubrí mi boca para ahogar un grito de terror y lleve la otra sobre mi pecho para tratar de tranquilizarme, los ojos y las fosas nasales me ardían claro indicativo de que las lágrimas estaban por surgir, poco a poco ellas inundaron mis ojos- _**"Debo salir de aquí"**_ Pensé mientras mis ojos viajaban por la habitación de un punto a otro, el sujeto frente a mí no se movía y sus ojos demostraban gran confusión, parecía sorprendido como si no esperará haberme encontrado. Realmente no sabía qué hacer. Por pura inercia en medio del descontrol que había en mi mente, mi cuerpo automáticamente se movió hacia atrás y luego corrió lo más rápido que mis piernas permitieron hacia esa puerta, entre y la cerré detrás de mí, dejándome caer al suelo con la espalda pegada a la puerta y mi mano sujetando mi boca para evitar producir sonido alguno. Mi respiración estaba descontrolada al igual que mi corazón que latía desbocado dentro de mi pecho, dolía y sentía que en cualquier momento este rompería mis huesos y la carne para salir disparado hasta el suelo. Estaba luchando por controlar mi vejiga que amenazaba con derramarse a causa del miedo, todo mi cuerpo estaba tenso, mis músculos dolían y mi cabeza daba vueltas. " _ **Esto está mal ¿cómo me encontró? Padre dijo que esta casa estaba en medio del bosque y que era muy difícil de encontrar. ¿Acaso va a matarme? Pero lo más importante, sus ojos ¿Por qué tenía ojos que su padre y Natsume me habían dicho que solo los Hyuuga poseían? ¿Por qué se parece tanto a padre?"-**_ Mis ojos no paraban de llorar y a mi cabeza le llegaban preguntas una tras otra y ninguna respuesta. Escuche los pasos de Él acercándose a la puerta, rápidamente mi cuerpo se volvió a tensar. _**"Éste es mi fin**_ " Pensé, pero nada pasó, solo oí como su cuerpo se dejaba caer sobre el piso y la vibración de la puerta, al parecer se había sentado como yo. Aunque eso tampoco me relajo _mucho_. " _ **Solo está jugando contigo Hinata, él va a matarte**_ " Escuche una voz en mi cabeza haciendo que una corriente eléctrica atacase mi columna vertebral y una oleada de miedo llegara aún más fuerte a mí. Presioné aún más mi mano contra mi boca para ahogar todo sonido que saliera de ella _ **.**_

– Yo..- Escuche su voz del otro lado, era una voz firme y grave- Hola, la verdad no sé cómo hacer esto – Notaba que él estaba nervioso, quizá igual o más que yo, no lo sé pero no puedo confiar en él- Soy Hyuuga Neji… vivo aquí desde hace dos semanas… Oye… yo no quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero ser tu amigo- Lo que él dijo retumbo en su cabeza.

– " _ **Él tiene que estar mintiendo, no puede ser un Hyuuga, padre dijo que solo nosotros somos Hyuuga, no hay nadie más. Es mentira, es mentira ¡TÚ NO VIVES AQUÍ SOLO PADRE Y YO!**_ " Me dije a mi misma, para tranquilizarme, él no podía estar diciendo la verdad. Mi padre y Natsume nunca me mentirían. Es imposible, este hombre solo quería ganársela para poder matarla.

– Yo soy sobrino de Hiashi-sama – Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y mis manos se despegaron de mi boca logrando escapar un gemido de ella. Mi cuerpo tenso se pegó aún más a la puerta por pura inercia.

– "¿ _ **Como que sobrino de papá? ¡Eso es imposible él no tiene más familia que yo!**_ "

– Soy hijo de Hizashi Hyuuga su hermano gemelo y si tú eres hija de Hiashi-sama significa que eres hija de Hinata-Sama la hermana de mi madre.

– "¿ _ **Co-como sabe de mi madre?**_ " Mis manos se cayeron a un lado de mi cuerpo y comencé a sollozar suavemente. En cuanto ese hombre abría la boca, más se caía a pedazos lo que mi padre me había dicho, cada vez que abría la boca mi corazón se rompía aún más. "¿ _ **Acaso padre realmente fue capaz de mentirme todo este tiempo?**_

– Yo sé que esto debe ser repentino… Tal vez te sientas confundida, me iré ahora para que puedas pensar y tranquilizarte. Pero volveré mañana de ser posible a la misma hora…- Escuche como él se levantaba mientras hablaba, daba unos golpes en su ropa, probablemente se estaba limpiando, escuche sus pasos que se dirigían hacia la puerta principal y luego se cerraba. La casa quedo en un completo silencio nuevamente

Mi mente estaba en blanco, mi cuerpo no se movía, estaba realmente destrozada, esto era demasiado para mí, caí hacia un lado y me abrace a mí misma mientras las lágrimas caían… esto tenía que ser una pesadilla… esto no podía ser real…

 _ **0o0o0o0**_

 _ **¡Capitulo 5 completado!**_

 _ **Holaa, soy yo de nuevo, espero que haya sido de tu agrado. La verdad no me gustó hacerla sufrir pero… era inevitable u.u La verdad no tengo mucho que decir, solo que espero ver sus comentarios, ellos me hacen muy feliz :3**_

 _ **Agradecimientos :3**_

 **sasuhina15-nl:** Gracias por haber comentado una vez más :3 Y ya ha llegado el momento, espero que hayas disfrutado del sufrimiento de los pobres XD

 _ **StephG3107:**_ Cuando leí tu comentario, casi muero de la risa al imaginar tu expresión (? Mi plan funciono muahahaha esa era la idea, que pensaras que era el gran y sexy sensualo Neji y al final Buum bitch soy Hiashi-sama :V Hahahaha Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que el capítulo te haya dejado satisfecha.

 **P.D.:** Espero que continúes tus fics :c


	6. Chapter 6

**Ave Enjaulada Cap. 6**

 **Sábado – 9:45 a.m.**

Hinata abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue su cama a unos metros de ella, se levantó poco a poco y se tallo los ojos sintiendo como sus músculos se quejaban. Se había quedado dormida en el suelo desde el día anterior, se levantó lentamente dirigiéndose al baño. Observo su rostro en el espejo, sus parpados estaban hinchados y rojos delatando que había llorado la noche anterior. Fue entonces cuando una ola de recuerdos llego a su mente, su cuerpo se tensó rápidamente sintiéndose muy incómoda. Prefirió dejar su mente en blanco o volvería a llorar.

Camino hasta la cocina, se preparó un café y tomo un cinnamon roll para desayunar, estaba comiendo tranquilamente hasta que escucho el sonido de la llave siendo usada en la puerta. Se levantó velozmente y salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron directo a su lugar seguro, su habitación. A mitad de su trayecto escucho un saludo distante de Neji pero no se detuvo hasta estar dentro y cerrar de un portazo.

 **0o0o0o0**

Neji que estaba parado con la puerta aún abierta, la miro sorprendido al ver como ella corría desesperadamente sin mirar a ningún lado, aún tenía la misma ropa de ayer y noto como su cabello se ondeaba mientras corría probablemente le llegaría a la altura de las rodillas. Apenas logro soltar un "Hola" mientras la veía embelesado y frunció un poco el ceño ante la molestia del ruido de la puerta al ser cerrada con tanta brusquedad. Suspiro, camino y se sentó apoyándose en la puerta.

– Buenos días. – Saludo el, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, solo podía oír la respiración agitada de la niña del otro lado por la pequeña carrera que había dado. Sonrió ante esto y apoyo la cabeza en la puerta seguido de cerrar sus ojos.- Decidí venir de día, creo que es mas cómodo…

–¿Hoy te encuentras mejor? ¿Has descansado? ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije ayer?

– …. – Nuevamente fue ignorado, suspiro ante esto otra vez. Tenía la esperanza de que ella al menos le devolviera el saludo.

– Parece que no piensas hablarme… - dejo caer sus brazos a cada lado de él.- Ayer casi no pude dormir… me sentí realmente raro ante la idea de que hubiera alguien viviendo aquí y nadie lo supiera.- Escucho un pequeño gemido del otro lado. " _ **Bueno, al menos sé que me está escuchando**_ "- Pensó él algo resignado.

– Sabes en la primera planta de esta mansión vive una chica que es más o menos de tu edad 15 o 16 años. Es muy bonita y agradable, es Hyuuga al igual que nosotros dos, aunque ella tiene ojos azules y cabello rubio. Según me comento ella fue adoptada, sus padres y abuelos si tienen los ojos blancos. – Comento el- Mmmm… de hecho, su abuela es el ama de llaves de la mansión.

– …- Espero un momento a ver si obtenía respuesta, pero solo se oía más que unos grillos.

– Háblame por favor. – Rogó el seguido de un suspiro.- Los habladores son mis amigos… Aunque supongo que así se sienten ellos cuando yo solo me dedico a contestarles con monosílabos. - Pudo escuchar una risita ahogada del otro lado ante su frustración. Puso los ojos en blanco debido a esto.

– Tienes una bonita voz. Siempre que cantas suelo escucharte… De hecho fue así como descubrí que estabas aquí. Esa niña que mencione antes, me comento que creía que aquí arriba habían fantasma.- Ríe divertido.- Aunque resultaste ser tu todo este tiempo, le has dado un buen susto.

– Señorita ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Nada más que silencio " _ **¿Acaso no piensa contestarme a nada?**_ " Rodo los ojos ante esa posibilidad.- ¿Qué edad tienes? – Intento, pero nuevamente no hubo más que silencio.

–¡Ahhhh maldita sea!- Dijo mientras se removía el cabello en frustración. – Se me da fatal esto de dar monólogos.

Hinata permanecía inmóvil del otro lado, escuchando todo lo que él decía aunque tenía la esperanza de que si ella no contestaba este se cansaría y no volvería más. Parecía inofensivo, pero no debía de confiarse.

–¿Alguna vez ha salido de aquí? – Pregunto curioso. No hubo resultado, y el ya comenzaba a desesperarse, debía de irse antes de que la acabara obligando a hablar.

– Bueno, supongo que aún no te genero suficiente confianza, siquiera para hablarme.- Dijo el con resignación.- Me iré, mañana volveré a la misma hora de hoy. Tengo muchas ganas de hablar contigo.- Dijo más para él. – Hasta luego señorita.- Ya rendido se levantó y salió por la puerta. Aun le quedaba algo de tiempo, su tío no regresaría hasta dentro de 3 semanas y media.

 _ **0o0o0o0**_

Hinata escucho como la puerta se cerró, pero esperó un momento y luego abrió poco a poco la puerta para observar que todo estuviera en orden y ya se haya ido. Al no ver a nadie en el lugar se dispuso a volver a la cocina, su café ya estaba algo frio así que volvió a calentarlo y seguir con su cinnamon roll olvidado en su pequeño plato.

– Mañana tendré que estar más atenta a la hora.- Dijo ella para sí, puesto que no quería que la volviese a tomar desprevenida.

Hinata hizo su día normal como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque a decir verdad no tenía tanto que hacer. Jugo por un rato, luego pinto, leyó un libro que su padre le había traído y dejo botado en algún lugar de su librero, cocino almorzó tomo una ducha y se durmió una siesta. Realmente había sido un día como cualquiera y por demás aburrido. Extrañaba a su padre, pero una vez más estaría fuera mucho tiempo, hace apenas unos pocos días Hiashi le había traído más mercadería y cosas para su higiene personal y cocinar, una vez al mes este le traía los víveres para todo el mes, ya que no siempre podía hacer la compra del día y a demás no era buena idea venir todos los días con muchas cosas a su casa o sería muy obvio.

Aunque ahora no se sentía tan segura, después de toda esa persona menciono una mansión y una primera planta. ¿Acaso eso de que vivía en una casita en el bosque era mentira? Pero pensándolo fríamente, en toda su vida ella no habría escuchado ningún ruido proveniente de a fuera, las ventanas estaban completamente selladas. El único lugar desde donde podía ver el exterior era desde un gran traga luz que había en el techo del ático.

Ella solía subir al ático y acostarse bajo el tragaluz donde podía ver solo el cielo lugar donde ella tendía su ropa una vez lavada, ya que desde allí ingresaba una gran cantidad de luz solar. Allí mismo ella tenía muchas plantas que su padre le habría traído, ella en muchas ocasiones le había pedido tener un gato a su padre, pero este siempre se negó, ya que no podría salir al exterior y eso no le haría nada bien al felino. Así que solo tenía que conformarse con tener sus plantitas.

Como era costumbre Hinata subió al ático con una regadera llena de agua para "darle de beber a sus amigas"

– Hola Rose – Saludo con una sonrisa a un pequeño arbusto de rosas rojas mientras la regaba. Le había puesto ese nombre por la actriz del Titanic una película que le gustaba mucho.

– Hola Saya.- Saludo a un cactus aunque de este solo paso a un arbusto de flores moradas

– Hola Ary – Dejo caer poco a poco el agua mientras hacia un espacio con su mano para que el agua fuera directo a la tierra

– Hola Eren – Saludo a un helecho algo grande que tenía allí.

– Hola Mr. Lee- Comenzó a regar una planta de lavanda

– Hola Señorita Maggie.- Dejo caer la poca agua que quedaba.

Una vez que acabó, camino desganada hacia un banquito allí cerca. Suspiro y dejo caer su rostro sobre sus manos.

– Saben, ese chico llamado Neji volvió una vez más... me estuvo contando cosas, que realmente no sé si creerle. Ha dicho que vive en una mansión, donde hay sirvientes y son Hyuuga. Pero eso no tiene sentido, si ayer ha dicho que llego a vivir aquí hace 2 semanas. – Se quedó en silencio un momento.- Aunque en caso de ser cierto significa que padre ha mentido… Yo no creo que padre sea capaz de mentirme. – Observo hacia las plantas como si estas se tratasen de personas.

– Pero padre también dijo que los únicos Hyuuga vivos somos nosotros dos… y también dijo que los ojos blancos solo son de esta familia… y ese hombre tiene ojos blancos.

– Él ha comentado que hay una sirviente que es Hyuuga, pero no tiene ojos blancos, sin embargo sus padres y abuelos sí. Si eso es verdad, hay más Hyuuga que nosotros dos. – Se dejó caer sobre su espalda en el banco.- N-no sé a quién creerle…- poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Estoy realmente confundía… desearía que Natsume-san estuviera aquí… No, porque ella ha dicho lo mismo que padre y si padre miente, quiere decir que ella también me ha mentido.

– Desearía que ustedes fueran personas de verdad… así tal vez no me sentiría tan sola y me ayudarían a descubrir la verdad.

Bajo a su habitación estaba realmente aburrida y aún faltaban horas para que se cumpla un día más de la partida de su padre.

 _ **0o0o0o0**_

 **Domingo – 9:30 a.m.**

Despertó poco a poco en su cama y cubrió sus ojos de la luz que entraba por los ventanales, giro el rostro, tomo el celular y observo que faltaba media hora para las Díez de la mañana. La noche anterior no había dormido tan bien y sentía que eso continuaría así, al menos hasta que esa niña se dignara a hablar con él. Se levantó y realizo su rutina matutina, una vez listo tomo un libro y se dispuso a salir hacia el tercer piso.

Una vez que estuvo frente a la imponente puerta dio u suspiro como si le dijera a todos los dioses que lo ayudaran con aquella niña.

Entro y esta vez no pudo verla así que se dirigió hacia la puerta y dio 2 suaves golpes y en respuesta se escuchó un gemido de susto, al parecer la había tomado por sorpresa a lo que sonrió y se posiciono en el suelo como lo hizo en esos últimos dos días.

– Buenos días señorita.- Saludo y espero a que ella contestara, pero no hubo respuesta. – Parece que el día de hoy también me lo pondrás difícil.- Dijo con algo de molestia.

– Bueno ni modo, para que sepas, tengo un plan B.- Dijo con autosuficiencia. A lo que abrió el libro. – He traído un libro, se llama "Flores en el Ático", lo leeré cada día hasta que decidas hablarme. Nunca lo leí, lo encontré en el librero de mi padre. Así que estaremos descubriéndolo todo juntos. – Se puso cómodo y poco a poco empezó a leer.

Hinata del otro lado estaba ansiosa con su presencia una vez más, aunque más relajada que los últimos días, porque claramente el no mostraba signos de tratar de forzarla a hablar o salir de allí. De última si era tan insistente al menos podría acostumbrarse.

Tomo una almohada de su cama y camino en silencio al frente de la puerta, la dejo en el suelo y se acostó tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible dispuesta a escuchar lo que él estaba leyendo. Comenzaba a disfrutarlo, realmente narraba muy bien al parecer esto no sería aburrido.

El tiempo pasó y luego escucho como él se aclaró la garganta.

– Bueno lo dejaremos aquí por hoy.- Ella miro la puerta ella quería que el siguiera leyendo.- A mí me ha gustado, no sé si a ti también.- Escucho silencio del otro lado.- Supongo que tampoco me dirás tu opinión, así que continuare con él. Y si no te gusta, es tu culpa por no contestar – Dijo divertido.

– Bueno supongo que ya es hora de irme.- Comentó.- Espero mañana tener mejores resultados, tratare de volver a la misma hora.- Escucho como se levantaba y limpiaba su ropa para luego caminar a la puerta.- Que tengas lindo día niña.- Dijo seguido del ruido de la puerta cerrándose.

 _ **0o0o0o0**_

 **Viernes – 10:30 a.m.**

Ya habían pasado ocho días desde que su padre se fue de la casa. Neji vino todos esos días siempre a las Díez de la mañana a excepción de la primera vez. Poco a poco se había acostumbrado a la presencia de él, aunque el hecho de no haber tenido contacto con nadie más que su padre desde hacía ya 3 años y un poco más, le impedía interactuar con ese joven, cada que quería decirle algo o contestarle su voz no salía de su garganta. Lo había intentado en varias ocasiones pero sus resultados siempre fueron infructuosos se había vuelto muy introvertida a causa de ello o tal vez solo tenía falta de confianza. Bueno quien sabe… ahora mismo ella estaba sentada esperando a que llegara para continuar con su libro. Disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, poco a poco comenzó a acostumbrarse a él.

Aunque el día de hoy resulto algo diferente, ella se había levantado y miro rápidamente el reloj sobre la puerta y vio que aún faltaba tiempo para que el llegara, estaba ansiosa por que llegara, era la primera vez que se sentía así por él. Tal vez se debía a que se resignó y decidió no pensar más en si le mentía o no. Puesto que nunca conseguía una buena respuesta y solo le lastimaba más.

Miro el reloj por enésima vez y vio que ya eran las 10:30 y el aún no llegaba, era raro él había demostrado tener un sentido de la puntualidad bastante firme. Pero como si los dioses quisieran premiarla por su paciencia escucho como la llave giraba dentro de la cerradura a lo que rápidamente tomo su almohada y se dirigió a la puerta donde tomo posición como el tercer día de visita.

Neji estaba agitado apoyo su mano en la puerta tratando de recuperar el aliento, había subido corriendo por las escaleras debido a que se había descompuesto el asesor y nadie puede negar que es tedioso subir escaleras. Respiro hondo por última vez y metió la llave en la cerradura, al entrar vio que todo estaba en orden y en silencio, suspiro y se dirigió hacia el lugar que había ocupado los últimos ocho días.

– Buenos días… perdón la demora.- Dijo el aun con el pecho algo agitado.- Tuve unos percances, ayer ocurrió un accidente con mi Notebook.- Paso su mano por su cabello.- Estaba estudiando en el jardín y allí hay un pequeño estanque con peces Koi, es muy bonito un día espero llevarte allí.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Bueno la cuestión es que, estaba sentado bajo el balcón y en eso la cerré y lo deje a un lado sobre una roca, entonces uno de los sirvientes que estaba limpiando esa habitación de la segunda planta por accidente dejo caer una maceta la cual aterrizo en mi notebook, pero no, no cayo de lleno en ella.- Dijo con un tono de frustración.- Sino que cayó en una de sus esquinas e hizo un efecto de catapulta…. ¡Y ACABO CAYENDO EN EL MALDITO ESTANQUE DE KOIS! – Grito algo frustrado a lo que escucho un gemido de sorpresa y luego una risilla ahogada. A lo que el también rio.

– Así que esta mañana fui a comprar uno, pero adivina, a todos se le habían acabado. ¿Acaso el destino no me quiere? Tuve que conducir por mucho rato pero al fin conseguí una, ya que la otra quedo malograda… Ese estanque resulto ser más profundo de lo que yo pensaba… - Suspiro resignado.

– Bueno después de esta trágica historia, puedo comenzar a leer…- Una vez más como en los últimos 5 días el comenzó a leer, cada vez estaba más intrigada de saber que sucedería con los protagonistas.

En medio de la lectura de Neji, escucho un sonidito era como una musiquita extraña. A lo que él se detuvo y luego soltó un gruñido, la música se detuvo.- Lo lamento.- y el retomo la lectura. Aunque esa no fue la única interrupción, al rato escucho como si un objeto estuviera vibrando contra el suelo, supuso que era uno de esos aparatos como el que usaba su padre. Escucho un suspiro de frustración de Neji y el sonido del celular cayendo al suelo suavemente. Neji continuo con su lectura o esa fue su intención, ya que este comenzó a vibrar de nuevo.- ¡Puta madre Tenten! – Hinata contuvo la respiración ante esa mala palabra que Natsume le había prohibido decir. _**"¿Quién será Tenten?"**_.

– Un momento pequeña.- Dijo él y luego escucho el sonido del aparato.- Buenos días Tenten. ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo secamente, estaba molesto por la constante interrupción.

– Buenos días amor, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué hacías que no me contestabas? – Hinata pudo escuchar que la persona del otro lado parecía ser una mujer, agudizo aún más su oído para escuchar que decía…. Debía asegurarse que no planearan nada malo con ella o ¿no?

– Estoy ocupado Tenten, dime rápido que quieres, no tengo todo el maldito día para ti. – Hinata se sorprendió ante la actitud del chico. Esperaba nunca hacerle enojar.

– Yo… solo quería decirte que Lee y Guy no están. Y si querías venir a pasar el día conmigo.

–¿Solo por eso? ¿Tanto insististe solo para decirme eso?

– Y-yo Neji yo pensé que tal vez querrías venir.- Dijo con una voz algo triste.

– Maldita sea Tenten, no me importa si Lee o Guy no están. Ya deja esa maldita manía tuya de llamarme cincuenta mil veces. Si no contesto es porque no puedo. Es la segunda vez que te lo digo, me hiciste exactamente lo mismo durante una reunión con mi tío. Entiende de una vez que no siempre puedo estar contigo…- Hizo una pausa, sentía que le reventaría la vena de la frente si no lo hacía.

– Está bien Neji, perdón no volverá a suceder.- Se escuchó la voz quebrada como si estuviera llorando. – Adiós…

– Adiós Tenten.- Respiro hondo para recuperarse de su descompostura- Perdón pequeña, solo me molesta que no sean considerados con los demás y su tiempo.- Dijo con la voz relajada de siempre para luego volver al libro.

Un tiempo después él se detuvo y comenzó a hablar una vez más.

– Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Lamento mucho la escena de hoy, la verdad no quiero incomodarte, lo mejor será no traer más el celular.- pellizco el puente de su nariz mientras echaba su cabeza hacia aras y la mano con el libro reposaba en su pierna.

– Hoy debo inscribirme al examen de ingreso de la universidad, según sé el examen se dará dentro de una semana… aunque la verdad no estoy nervioso, estoy seguro de que entrare.- Sonrió con superioridad.- Bueno ya debo irme, regresare mañana a la misma hora de siempre. – Se levantó y se fue una vez más.

A pesar de todo el día de hoy había descubierto algo más de Neji. " _ **Nota mental: No inmiscuirme en sus asuntos.**_ "

 **0o0o0o0**

 **Jueves – 10:05 a.m.**

Hinata despertó y desayuno temprano para poder esperar a Neji, hoy le leería según dijo la última parte del libro, ya habían pasado catorce días desde que su padre se fue. Ya casi no sentía la falta de este debido a la presencia de Neji, se había acostumbrado a él, realmente ya no le tenía miedo, pero aun así seguía sin hablarle.

Hinata estaba sentada en su cama viendo el reloj esperando la presencia de su primo, hasta que oyó actividad fuera y corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió un poco y lo vio de espaldas a ella, entonces todo el valor que reunió para abrir esa puerta se fue y rápidamente la cerro haciendo algo de ruido.

– Parece que interrumpí algo.- Dijo Neji, su voz estaba extraña, no era la de siempre, se escuchaba algo ¿decepcionado? ¿Triste?

– Buenos días.- Saludo él, pero no recibió respuesta. Escucho como pasaba las hojas del libro y se detuvo en la que debía leerle él se día. El comenzó a leer sin embargo, esta vez no fue igual que las otras veces, lo leía desganado, no era el Neji de siempre.

– Bueno hemos acabado el libro…- Comento él una vez que acabo el capítulo.- Sabes… eh estado pensando mucho anoche, en esto y el hecho de que tu no me hables… para serte sincero nunca le he insistido tanto a alguien, por lo general ni siquiera lo intento.- Dijo el seguido de una risa triste.- Teniendo en cuenta que ya han pasado 2 semanas y tu aun siquiera me contestas el saludo… No sé si seguir. Sinceramente ya comienzo a cansarme…- Hizo una pausa para ver si ella se animaba a hablarle pero nada sucedió.- Yo desde el principio te dije que solo quería ser tu amigo y no iba a hacerte daño. No tengo más familia que tú y mi tío, si bien los sirvientes también son parte de la familia… ellos te tratan como tal, no somos más que las personas a las que sirven. La única familia que tenía eran mis padres, pero están muertos, así que ya no me queda nada. Pensé que tal vez podría llevarme bien contigo y que actuemos como una familia a pesar de que mi tío nunca me hablo de ti, claro tendría que ser en secreto, porque por algo te tiene encerrada aquí. – Suspiro con resignación- Como sea, adiós pequeña…- Se despidió y salió por esa puerta como todos los días.

Hinata se sentía extraña, algo no andaba bien en ella. Se sentía triste, ¿acaso de verdad el ya no regresaría? ¿El también la iba a abandonar como Natsume-San? ¡NO! Eso no podía ser, aunque esta vez lo que dijo era obvio y más su forma de despedirse, no le dijo "hasta luego volveré mañana" Esta vez fue un simple "Adiós pequeña". No lo mejor era no pensar en eso el llegaría mañana como siempre, esta vez con un libro nuevo.

 **0o0o0o0**

 **Viernes – 11:45 a.m.**

Hinata lo esperaba desde el horario de siempre pero las horas pasaban y el no aparecía…

– T-tal vez solo se retrasó como aquella vez o le sucedió algo, quizá fue a visitar a esa tal Tenten.- Se consoló a sí misma, no quería creer que él se fuera. El día pasó lentamente y la soledad la volvió a atacar así como cuando Natsume san se fue… Había olvidado esa sensación, debido a que estaba tan concentrada en esperar a Neji.

 **0o0o0o0**

 **Sábado – 13:00 p.m.**

Hinata había despertado muy temprano ese día desayuno e hizo sus cosas de siempre mientras esperaba a su primo. Pero al igual que el día anterior este nunca llego, las lágrimas se comenzaron a agolpar en sus ojos cayendo por sus regordetas mejillas.

– Y-yo sé que mañana Neji Nii-san vendrá, no te preocupes Hinata, el vendrá.- Se dijo a sí misma en un inútil intento de consuelo.

 **0o0o0o0**

 **Domingo – 22:15 p.m.**

Otro día más llego y Neji no daba indicios de regresar, estaba algo dolida por ello, pero lo sabía era su culpa, si tan solo ella le hubiera contestado al menos esa última vez. Se había confiado, ella pensó que él se quedaría por más tiempo, de alguna forma había considerado que si no le hablaba ella no sentiría dolor si él se marchaba… Pero no, ahora mismo ella estaba llorando en su cama anhelando su presencia.

– N-Neji Nii-san, ju-juro que si regresas…- Dijo mientras abrazaba un gran oso de peluche en su cama- J-juro que hablare co-contigo.- Dijo al aire mientras dejaba caer sus lágrimas empapando al pobre oso, que estaba siendo estrangulado por sus pequeños brazos. – Y-yo lo j-juro de verdad…

 **0o0o0o0**

 **Llegamos al final del capítulo 6!**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado y espero que dejen sus opiniones y comentarios u.u Eso me hace muy feliz y me anima a continuar.**

 **Y por cierto el tema de que ella este encerrada de alguna forma se vio inspirado en el libro** _ **Flores en el ático de**_ _ **V.C. Andrews**_ **:'3 Es mi libro favorito.**

 **Aquí podrán ver más o menos como es el lugar donde esta Hinata (Adentro obvio). Ya que soy pésima detallando XD**

 **www. Watt pad 638809430-ave-enjaulada-habitaciones-o-untitled-part-1**

 **Si bien Tenten se me hace un personaje muy Meh… Pero la estoy compensando por dejarla como una zorra hdp en el anterior fic XDD Ahora será la victima (?) Bueno sin nada más que decir espero que tengas un buen día/tarde o Noche :333**

 **Agradecimientos :3**

sasuhina15-nl: Bueno eso es cierto, para serte sincera disfruto un poquito de hacerlos sufrir :'v Soy malvada verdad? Y leerás que habla Neji-sama. ¿Peor es nada no? Gracias por comentar, espero seguir leyéndote, me hacen muy feliz tus comentarios :'33

: Hi hi Hermosa 3 Gracias por comentar Hahaha Me pone muy feliz que comentes y que hayas encontrado este ficsito 7u7 Y si, el tío Hiashi, perdió varios jugadores, se le cayeron varios caramelos del frasco XD

P.D.: :'3 Si te gusta mucho el NejiHina y quieres leer más. Pásate por los fanfics de la bella ( www. Fanfict ion u/9049400/Dolly-Hina) :'3 Tiene fanfics bien bonitos :'333


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ave Enjaulada Cap. 7**_

 _Habían pasado ya 3 meses, Neji y su padre brillaban por su ausencia, estaba completamente sola y ya su comida se habría acabado hace unos 3 días atrás, su estómago no paraba de gruñir en reclamo de la falta de alimento. Llevó las manos a su estómago y luego suspiró, tenía miedo y no sabía que hacer ¿Su padre realmente se había olvidado de ella? Se puso de pie y camino hacia la sala donde noto por primera vez en una de las estanterías de libros un pequeño objeto que apenas si sobresalía de una de sus secciones. Con algo de duda la tomo y vio que era una llave dorad, se quedó observándola por un momento_ _ **"¿Acaso esa era la llave de la puerta?"**_

 _Usándola logro abrir la puerta, tomándole por sorpresa_ _ **"¿Cómo nunca vi esa llave allí?"**_

 _Inseguridad, miedo, curiosidad un sinfín de emociones se agolparon en su pecho, su corazón latía rápidamente, llevó su mano al pecho con la intención de poder calmarlo aunque sea un poco, respiro hondo. Corrió rápidamente a colocarse calzado y luego salió fuera._

 _Al salir el sol le dio en la cara obligándola a cubrir sus ojos de la luz hasta acostumbrarse poco a poco a ella. Bajo su mirada y pudo ver como los árboles se distribuían por todo el espacio, más y más árboles, escuchaba las aves cantar, el suave calor del sol, algunos pequeños animales corriendo entre la vegetación. Su padre no le había mentido realmente fue todo como él se lo contó. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus lagrimales a causa de la emoción. Entre más miraba el lugar y respiraba ese aroma a pino que llenaba sus pulmones, estiro su cuerpo para llenarlo de la energía vital que le proporcionaba aquel lugar. Una vez acabado su ejercicio ciertas ganas de correr emergieron de ella, no se hizo de rogar y comenzó a correr en linear recta sin pensar en la posibilidad de perderse. Se sentía tan bien…_

 _¿Acaso eso era la libertad? Corrió y corrió hasta que de repente paro en seco. No muy lejos de ella pudo ver un camino de tierra y allí estaba parado él… Cabello color chocolate y ojos blancos con una sonrisa surcando su rostro. Sorprendida pero emocionada corrió hacia él, sin embargo este le dio la espalda y comenzó a avanzar por ese camino. Ella frunció el ceño ante esto ¿por qué se iba?_

– _¡Neji! – Grito esta mientras corría para poder alcanzarlo, el giro la cabeza sin detenerse indicándole con la mirada e invitándola a seguirlo. - ¡Neji espérame!_

 _Neji se perdió en la claridad de lo que parecía ser el final del camino, el final del bosque. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, debía alcanzarlo._

 _Se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio a Neji parado con las manos en los bolsillos con mucha gente detrás de él. Mujeres, hombres y niños de ojos de distintos colores que la miraban acusadoramente, murmuraban cosas que no lograba comprender del todo… "_ _ **Monstruo**_ _" escucho de uno de ellos. Su respiración se detuvo, los ojos de Neji ya no eran blancos como el los conocía. Eran de un color verde muy hermoso. No entendía que pasaba._

 _-Ne-Neji ¿qué sucede? –Dijo con miedo en su voz, no le agradaba nada de lo que estaba sucediendo._

 _-Aquí está el último monstruo de ojos blancos que queda.- Dijo Neji, con una voz seria pero en sus labios había una sonrisa, pero no era como la que le dio anteriormente. Esta era una sonrisa cargada de sorna._

 _-¿De-de qué hablas Neji? – Sus ojos estaban siendo cegados por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos.- ¿Po-por qué me mentiste Neji Nii-san?_

 _\- ¡Monstruo!- Escucho que alguien lo grito, seguido de otra y otra, hasta que todos estuvieron cantándola a coro. Pudo ver con terror como la gente comenzaba a correr hacia ella, sus rostros estaban siendo dominados por el odio y la ira, no entendió porque ¿Qué había hecho ella?_

 _Su cuerpo no se movía, sus piernas no respondía, estaba congelada en ese lugar. Solo podía ver a la gente correr hacia ella en cámara lenta mientras Neji la observaba sin moverse de su lugar…_

 **0o0o0o0o0**

 **Lunes – 08:00 a.m.**

Hinata se sentó abruptamente luego de despertar de una pesadilla, su cuerpo sudoroso y tembloroso, su respiración agitada con un sentimiento de terror golpeando en su pecho. Pero por suerte solo fue un sueño.

Vio el reloj sobre la puerta, aún era temprano, se levantó y se dirigió al baño a realizar su rutina diaria de higiene. Una vez lista, se colocó un short y una remera básica de tiras, como tenía algo frio se puso encima de este un buzo que le quedaba extremadamente grande, pero que adoraba por lo abrigado.

No había comido bien en esos últimos días así que se sentía un poquito débil. Pero también tenía un gran antojo de pastel de chocolate. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había hecho uno, así que decidió sacar su libro de recetas y poner manos a la obra, hace algún tiempo ella le había pedido a su padre que le trajera ingredientes para preparar y decorar pasteles y este había cumplido su deseo hace no mucho.

Preparo té y se llevó una taza junto con una rebanada de pastel a la sala, un cuaderno y libro de matemáticas que su padre le dejo como tarea para este mes. Tomo asiento en el sofá y se dispuso a beber su té cuando escucho el sonido de la llave en la puerta, contuvo la respiración por un momento expectante… debía de ser Neji, su padre siempre le hablaba antes de entrar. Vio como un rostro pálido como el de ella con rasgos varoniles y ojos blancos como la luna siendo enmarcado por cabellos color chocolate se asomaba por la puerta, se veía realmente atractivo.

Neji asomo la cabeza por la puerta y se sorprendió al verla allí sentada con una taza en la mano cerca de sus labios, se veía tan bonita e inocente. Sus ojos viajaron rápidamente a los de ella, sus parpados inferiores estaban algo inflamados y rojos al igual que sus mejillas, quizá habría estado llorando o era alérgica a algo. Sacudió suavemente la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos bastante estúpidos, entro lentamente a modo de no asustarla y que se fuera una vez más.

-Buenos días.- Saludo el mientras se paraba frente a la mesa de té

\- Bu-buenos días.- Saludo ella suavemente, el vio como de un momento a otro ella llevo su cabeza hacia atrás y luego balanceo su cuerpo hacia adelante al estornudar, haciendo que el té en su taza se derramara sobre su mano y la alfombra.- ¡Ah quema!- se quejó, a lo que Neji corrió hacia ella y tomo la taza dejándola sobre la mesa y reviso su mano que estaba un poco roja y mojada del mismo té.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto mientras tocaba la parte roja en su mano.

-S-si – Dijo suavemente mientras quitaba su mano, a lo que él se levantó y se alejó un poco.

\- Disculpa, no fue mi intención incomodarte.- Su rostro estaba serio pero su voz tenía un dejo de preocupación.

-Descuida, está bien. ¿Qui-quieres té? – El solo asintió y se sentó en el sofá mientras esperaba, unos momentos después ella salió con una bandeja en ella había una tetera otra taza también una rebanada de pastel además de unas servilletas para limpiar el té en la mesa. Neji notó como la bandeja temblaba un poco, quizá le dolía la mano, se levantó y la tomo a modo de ayuda dejándola a salvo en la mesa.

\- ¿Esto es para mí? –Pregunto señalando el pastel, ella solo asintió sonrojándose más. – ¿Lo hiciste tú? – El observo como los colores en sus mejillas se intensificaron, seguido de un suave _"Si"_. Llevó un trozo del pastel a la boca y lo saboreo, a pesar de que a él no le gustaban mucho las cosas dulces, este pastel estaba particularmente rico. – Está delicioso.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿De-de ver dad? – Se mordió el labio inferior suavemente, eso la hizo sentir muy bien. No es como que recibiera cumplidos todos los días y mucho menos de alguien ajeno a su padre. Él asintió y dio un sorbo a su té.

-¿Cómo has estado en estos días que no vine? – El vio como ella subió sus pequeños pies descalzos al sofá apoyando su hombro izquierdo contra el respaldo de este y sus brazos envolvían sus piernas flexionadas contra su pecho.

-Bien… solo... Me he sentido muy sola.- Neji tuvo que inclinarse un poco para poder oír lo que la niña le decía.

-¿De verdad?

\- ¿Don-donde habías estado estos días? – Escondió su rostro bajo su flequillo.- Y-yo te había extrañado.- A Neji esto último le tomo realmente por sorpresa sus ojos se abrieron ante la revelación, y su té se vio interrumpido al final de su garganta haciéndolo toser, él todo ese tiempo había pensado que ella no quería saber nada de él. Y ahora ella le dice que lo extrañó, sintió un extraño calor en su pecho, nunca le había sentado de manera especial ese tipo de declaraciones, es mas siempre le resultaron un poco molestas. Una vez que recupero la compostura, al menos en la parte visible contestó.

-Ya que había supuesto que no querías hablar conmigo, que tal vez no te causaba confianza. Decidí aceptar la propuesta de mis amigos de ir a otra ciudad, donde hay un hotel con aguas termales. Llegué anoche… pensé en venir a visitarte, pero ya era muy tarde y no quería asustarte apareciendo a esas horas de la noche cuando quizá ya estabas dormi... – Neji la observaba y no entendió muy bien su comportamiento, se estaba moviendo muy a la derecha y sentía que en cualquier momento podría caer.- ¿Estas bien? ¡Aahhh! – Se movió rápidamente hacia el frente tomándola en sus brazos antes de que se cayera y se desplomara contra la mesa del café a su lado. – ¿Oye estas bien?- La sacudió un poco para llamar su atención pero no recibió respuesta, su cabeza se cayó para atrás, vio sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entre abiertos además del sonrojo que coloreaba sus regordetas mejillas, lo cual le resulto inusualmente atractivo en ella, frunciendo el ceño y dándose un golpe mental por pensar en esas cosas en un momento como éste. La sentía extrañamente caliente, poso su mano sobre su frente revelando que su temperatura corporal estaba bastante alta. Tenía fiebre, respiro hondo y la cargó en sus brazos como pudo abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación de ella. Estaba muy ordenada y limpia vio varias puertas y una de ella estaba cerrada con llave y la otra tenía una escalera. Abrió la última y esta daba al baño.

Se arrodillo en la alfombra y dejo su pequeño cuerpo sobre su regazo mientras con una de sus manos abría la llave para dejar correr el agua y llenar la bañera. Una vez que su cometido fue realizado con éxito, procedió a quitarle el abrigo que llevaba encima para luego meterla en la bañera con todo y ropa, a decir verdad no quería que luego despertara y se encontrara desnuda, no sería una buena experiencia.

Neji permanecía recostado contra la bañera esperando a que Hinata despertará, luego de unos minutos ella recupero la conciencia y lo primero que vio fue a alguien sentado a su lado una vez que su vista se enfocó en el rostro de este que la observaba expectante. Movió su vista por toda la habitación, estaba en el baño y en la tina a lo que el rojo de sus mejillas alcanzo tonalidades que Neji no sabía que fuera posible. Rápidamente bajo su vista hacia su cuerpo bajo el agua y soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que estaba vestida.

–¿Tan mal piensas de mí? – Escucho la voz burlona de Neji. A lo que soltó un gemido, se había olvidado que él estaba allí.

–¡NO! No es eso… es solo que…-Él negó con la cabeza dando a entender que lo olvidara, mientras llevaba su mano a la frente de la chica.

– Mmm ya pareces estar mejor.- Dijo con una sonrisa, se sentía raro sonriendo a cada rato, pero era inevitable cuando estaba con ella. – No creo que sea suficiente como para hacerte desmayar de nuevo. Quédate un rato más aquí, luego ve a acostarte ¿sí?- Ella asintió y abrió la boca para contestar, pero el hablo primero. – Iré a comprar unas cosas y regresaré. ¿Hay algo que desees que te traiga?- Alzó una ceja al ver como los ojos de ella se iluminaron al parecer si había algo.

–¿Po-podrían ser Cinnamon rolls? – Se mordió el labio ante tal atrevimiento, sin embargo él se lo ofreció ¿no? Este solo asintió y se levantó.

– Regreso al rato, nada de desmayarte de nuevo mientras no esté.

 **0o0o0o0**

Entre sueños Hinata pudo escuchar la voz de Neji que le hablaba aún negándose a despertar volvió a caer dormida en segundos, hasta que el susodicho la comenzó a sacudir para que despertará.

– Toma esto.- Dijo Neji poniendo una taza humeante frente a su rostro, ella lo observo confundida y dudosa.- Es un té antigripal, por las dudas.- Dijo el restándole importancia, asintió y lo tomo en sus manos para probar un sorbo, abrió los ojos sorprendida, tenía sabor a miel y limón le resultó extraño pero rico.

– Gracias Neji – Dijo ella tomando otro sorbo de su té, asintió y salió de la habitación dejándola sola una vez más.

Una vez que acabo de tomar su bebida dejo la taza en la mesita de luz al lado de su cama y se volvió a acostarse, aunque procurando no quedarse dormida.

 **0o0o0o0**

– Pequeña… Pequeña despierta.- Escucho la voz serena de Neji antes de abrir sus ojos. Lo vio parado frente a ella viéndola con su rostro serio y sin expresión, lo cual le recordaba mucho a su propio padre.

– Perdón, n-no pude evi-evitarlo, tenía demasiado su-sueño.- Dijo suavemente, él negó con la cabeza.

– Tranquila, es normal cuando estas enferma. – Ella se sentó en su cama y noto que el llevaba algo en sus manos, este dejo la pequeña mesita desayunadora sobre sus piernas.

–¿Y esto? – Preguntó sorprendida moviendo sus ojos de él a la mesita y de nuevo a él.

– Debes comer.- Fue lo único que dijo, observo más detenidamente y pudo ver una sopa con verduras y pollo, un vaso de jugo de naranja y…

–¡Cinnamon roll!.- Dijo emocionada y con los ojos brillantes, él sonrió y asintió ante su reacción.

– Pero es para el postre.- Regaño al notar que su mano se dirigía a él y rio divertido al ver como esta hacia un pequeño puchero. Asintió no muy convencida y comenzó a comer, él no paro de ver su rostro le gustaba lo expresiva que era con sus facciones.

– Esta delicioso.- Felicitó mientras sus ojitos se cerraban para disfrutar del sabor.- Mi padre no sabe cocinar.- Río divertida.

– Yo aprendí de mi madre, digamos que era su pasatiempo preferido…- Se dejó caer en la cama del lado de los pies usando su brazo izquierdo de almohada. – Y era una buena forma de pasar tiempo con ella. Lo observaba atentamente mientras él hablaba.

– Mmm yo aprendí a cocinar gracias a Natsume-san.- Neji levantó una ceja al oír ese nombre y abrió la boca para contestar, pero se vio interrumpido por la dulce voz de Hinata.- Sin embargo ella falleció cuando yo tenía 11 años.- Se mordió la lengua para no preguntar o hacer algún comentario de más, en otro momento podría preguntar sobre ella.- ¿Ne-Neji tu no comerás?

– No, descuida. Lo hare más tarde. – Cerro sus ojos por un momento y frunció el ceño al recordar.- Mmmm Dentro de unas dos semanas y medía empezare a ir a la universidad…

–¿Sí? ¿Te aceptaron?- El asintió.- Yo desearía poder estudiar fuera de aquí.- Suspiro algo frustrada.

–¿Alguna vez se lo planteaste a tu padre?- Preguntó aunque se imaginaba la respuesta.

– S-sí, y se enojó y me regaño por ello. Di-dice que si salgo de aquí me ma-ma-taran…- Neji la observo atónito ante esa respuesta, había imaginado que este se negaría, pero no que le hubiera dicho semejante locura. Frunció el ceño, se formaba cierta rabia dentro de él, no podía ser su tío tan descarado y mentirle de esa forma _**"¿Qué trata de lograr con eso?"**_

– Entiendo, tal vez. En algún momento podamos cumplir tu deseo.- Dijo el con una sonrisa sincera. A lo que ella lo observo feliz y le entrego una hermosa sonrisa a cambio.

– E-eso espero Ne-Neji.- Él se levantó y tomo las cosas para llevárselas.

– Oh por cierto, aún no me has dicho tu nombre.- Dijo el con una ceja alzada, a lo que las mejillas de esta se encendieron en cuestión de segundos.

– Y-yo ¡lo siento! M-me llamo Hinata.- Dijo ella algo avergonzada a lo que el sonrió.

– Es un bonito nombre… Pero ahora descansa, así pronto te sentirás mejor. Limpiare todo en la cocina y mañana regresaré por la mañana.- Aviso este mientras le daba la espalda con la intención de irse.

– Muchas gracias Neji.- Dijo ella y al mirarla pudo ver esa hermosa sonrisa una vez más.- Me hace muy feliz que hayas cuidado de mí. Hace mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo hicieron.- Este comentario hizo que su pecho se estrujara dolorosamente. Realmente no entendía el porqué de este cambio en él.

– Haré todo lo posible dentro de mis manos para que sigas estando bien. – Lo dijo más para el que para ella.- Ahora descansa y nos vemos mañana pequeña Hinata…

 **0o0o0o0o0**

 **¡Hola, hola, holaaa!**

 **Aquí tienen a la abuela Vero de nuevo actualizando, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo:'333 De ser así espero verlo en los comentarios :'3 Emociona ver que le dejen su lov a la historia x33 (Maldito FF Que no me deja hacer corazones e.é)**

 **Muchísimas gracias a los que dejaron su lov al capítulo anterior me hicieron muy feliz :'33**

 _ **sasuhina15-nl**_ : Holiiii…. A mi Neji no me engaña… seguro se fue de putas (?) XDD

 __: Hola linda :'3 Gracias por eso, me alegra que te haya gustado :'33 Hahaha a mí siempre me pasa eso de perderlos e.e Oh de nada, espero que actualices pronto 7u7 Si así es Tenten está bastante enamorada de hecho :'v Pinche Neji Hahaha ¡No esperes más ya está aquí!

 _ **Guest:**_ Hi hi… ¡Ay! Que bello es encontrar gente que le guste esta bella pareja :'vv Ohh lo entiendo a la perfección, realmente a mí tampoco me gusta, eso del incesto entre padre-hi/abuelo-nieto/tío-sobrino la verdad no me agrada :'v 7u7 Neji debe ser ateo porque esta como quiere *Q* X'DD

 _ **CONNIE23**_ : Hola de nuevoo :3 7u7 Si, el Tío Neji debe ser dominante y sensualo en todos lados (? Oh yo tampoco lo veo de esa forma, se me hace de lo más natural que alguien tenga intimidad con su pareja (o no :v Cada quien hace lo que quiere con su cuerpo hahaha) Bueno en mi mente al menos tengo al Neji-nii como alguien directo, no creo que luego quiera lidiar con los histeriqueos, así que mejor dejarlo claro desde un principio cuáles son tus intenciones.

Hahaha La verdad yo siento que un Neji más relajado podría ser un poco más cómico, no ser un cubito de hielo con patas todo el tiempo. Espero que te guste, son 5 si mal no recuerdo. Yo lo lei hace mucho tiempo, supongo que entre ese libro y el Marqués de Sade prepararon el camino para que me gustara el NejiHina XD

Espero que si se arme quilombo, el drama es op :v Nunca es suficiente drama v:


	8. Chapter 8

**Ave enjaulada Cap. 8**

 **Durante la última semana Neji visitaba todos los días a Hinata, esta era feliz con la presencia de su primo ya por fin sentía que tenía una familia este la acompañaba para desayunar, almorzar y cenar. Se la pasaba todo el día con ella a menos que tuviera obligaciones que lo forzaran a salir de la casa.**

 **Neji se había alejado bastante de Lee y Tenten su celular siempre quedaba abandonado en la habitación por ende al regresar siempre estaba plagado de mensajes de Tenten preguntando que le pasaba y demás. Sabía que estaba preocupada pero la verdad le tenía sin cuidado, él era feliz estando con Hinata todo el tiempo… aunque se sentía intrigado, no entendía las cosas que recientemente había estado sintiendo. Cuando estaba lejos de ella no podía evitar sentirse vacío, algo le faltaba. Si bien seguía siendo un Hyuuga por ende sus emociones no se veían reflejadas en su rostro sin embargo eso no quitaba el hecho de que comenzaba a sentir cosas por Hinata, aunque constantemente trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que era solo cariño fraternal. Pero se sentía un hijo de puta, ella aún era menor de edad era 3 años menor que él y no, eso no era lo peor; Lo peor era que ella era su prima, casi su hermana debido a sus padres. ¿Acaso el incesto se podía heredar? ¿Acaso cometería los mismos actos degenerados de sus padres? Estas y muchas preguntas más revoloteaban por la mente de Neji y no tenía caso, debía estar limpio y de buen humor antes de verla a ella. Dio un gran suspiro y abrió la puerta, observo dentro y ella no estaba quizá aun dormía o estaba en la cocina. Entro dejando un paquete dentro de un mueble al lado de la puerta de entrada y se dirigió a la cocina ya que escucho movimiento en esa zona de la casa.**

 **Buenos días Hinata – Saludo el con su típica voz monótona, mientras apoyaba la mano en su hombro. A lo que esta dio un pequeño saltito de sorpresa, realmente no había notado que él estaba en la habitación ni que hubiera llegado.**

 **Ne-Neji Nii-san me asustaste – Se dio vuelta para verlo y estiro sus abrazos hacia el cuerpo de él para darle un abrazo.- Buenos días.- un dulce sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.- El desayuno ya casi esta, ve a sentarte yo lo serviré y podremos desayunar- Neji solo asintió dándole un último apretón a su abrazo.**

 **En lo que Hinata acababa el desayuno hablaron de trivialidades, de si habrían descansado o algún otro comentario sin relevancia. Neji no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, observaba con detalle las piernas blancas y hermosas de Hinata, su cabello, como se movía de un lado a otro en la cocina. Por un momento se vio en un futuro viviendo con ella solos en algún otro lugar, lejos de las garras que tenían enjaulada a Hinata. Sacudió levemente la cabeza con la intención de deshacerse de esas ideas cuando ella dejo un plato con pancakes frente a él.**

 **El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad era un día más con ella, pero eso no lo hacía menos especial. Más ahora que en unos pocos días su tío regresaría de su viaje y sus clases comenzarían. Estaba un poco estresado por eso, ya no podría estar con ella con tanta cercanía si bien se le había ocurrido una idea, tampoco es como si lo dejara satisfecho del todo, pero suponía que por el momento debía de conformarse con ello. Aunque tal vez eso le ayudaría a alejar esos pensamientos poco saludables que tenía con su prima.**

 **-Iré a preparar todo en la habitación Neji Nii-san.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa, sacándole de sus cavilaciones. El solo se limitó a asentir y seguirla, deteniéndose en la sala y recuperando la caja con la que llego. Entro a la habitación y vio que Hinata estaba sentada poniendo la película que el había prometido ver con ella hace unos días. Era una romántica, no era de su agrado, pero no podía decirle que no. Se sentó a su lado y esta rápidamente lo miro y le dio una sonrisa.**

 **\- Toma Hinata.- Dijo el entregándole la cajita, a ella se le encendieron los ojos al ver el paquete, era el primer regalo que Neji le hacía y eso le emocionaba mucho.**

 **\- ¿Es para mí?- Pregunto ella mientras lo tomaba.- Gracias Neji Nii-san – Dijo mientras se lanzaba a su cuello para abrazarlo en agradecimiento. Este correspondió el abrazo y deposito un beso en su cabeza. Ella se alejó solo un poco aun permaneciendo entre los brazos de Neji. Abrió el papel lo más cuidadosamente posible sin romperlo mientras era atentamente observada por él. Vio una caja y al abrirlo lo primero que vio fue uno de esos aparatos que su padre usaba y lo observo a Neji rápidamente como preguntando como se usaba y porque se lo daba. El solo sonrió.**

 **\- Hinata, tu padre regresara en breve a casa y como tú sabes yo ya no podré regresar porque por el día y parte de la tarde siempre estaré fuera. Y tu padre estará por la noche.- El rostro de Hinata se ensombreció al escuchar eso. Era verdad ella ya lo había olvidado al menos por un momento, su padre regresaría y como Neji ya le había dicho días antes, no podía decirle que ella lo conocía o siquiera sabía de su existencia y ella lo entendía, si lo hacía probablemente no lo volvería a ver.- En fin, no quería que quedáramos sin vernos hasta quien sabe cuándo… Entonces pensé que al menos en el día cuando este en mis recesos podría hablar contigo mediante esto.- Señalo el celular, mientras apoyaba su mentón en el hueco del cuello de su prima, oliendo ese delicioso aroma a flores que ella llevaba encima.**

 **\- ¿De verdad? ¿Podremos hablar? – Él asintió y se dedicó a enseñarle como usarlo y mostrándole su celular como llegaban los mensajes o como funcionaban las llamadas y videollamadas etc. Hinata al ver la cámara se emocionó y le tomo demasiadas fotos a él y los 2 juntos. Aunque esto último tampoco le molesto tanto, es más mentiría si dijera que no se divirtió, es más hasta se robó varias fotos dejando una de ellas en su fondo de pantalla. No había riesgo ya que nadie tomaba su celular nunca, siquiera Tenten a pesar de que en varias ocasiones lo habría intentado. Ahora que lo pensaba siempre había huido de las fotos que Tenten luego quería tomarles.**

 **\- Hinata recuerda que debes guardarlo bien siempre que tu padre esté. – Dijo seriamente, observándola a los ojos. Ella solo asintió mientras pegaba el celular a su pecho.**

 **\- Lo-lo hare.- Lo dejo un lado y se movió hacia el centro de la cama a gatas, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Neji el cual se dio un golpe mental.**

 **0o0o0o0**

 **Hinata se removió un poco en su lugar para poder quedar cómoda una vez más, su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de Neji mientras veía la película que había puesto.- Nii-san ¿no crees que en la puerta podrían haber entrado los 2? – Pregunto ella, sin embargo no recibió respuesta de él. Levanto la vista y pudo ver su rostro pacifico con sus ojos cerrados, su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente, al parecer se había quedado profundamente dormido. Ella se sentó a un lado y se vio extrañamente atraída por ese rostro tan tranquilo y bello. Poso su mirada en los labios de este, seguido de morderse los suyos propios. Sentía una rara necesidad de besarlos, sus labios picaban ante la idea de hacerlo, llevo su mano al rostro de este y acaricio su mejilla derecha, deslizo su dedo pulgar sobre sus labios rozándolos suavemente. Sin poder evitarlo como si una fuerza misteriosa la moviera a probar esos labios, no podía detenerse, pero tampoco quería.**

 **Neji estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, hasta que pudo sentir el dedo pulgar de Hinata acariciando sus labios suavemente. Sentía curiosidad ante las acciones de su prima y permaneció inmóvil fingiendo aun dormir. Su corazón se detuvo al sentir el aroma de su cabello invadir sus fosas nasales y su suave cabello cayendo sobre su piel, su respiración golpeando su piel y lo más importante, sus labios presionándose sobre los suyos en un dulce y casto beso. Nada ostentoso, solo un pequeño pico, sentía un calor insoportable sobre sus labios… sentía la gran necesidad de corresponder a sus labios. El beso solo duro unos pocos segundos, pero fueron suficientes para revolver todo su interior… Una sensación de vacío y un hueco en su interior lo asolaron una vez que ella se alejó de sus labios, su beso había sido como la calma antes de la tormenta… Y ahora mismo estaba viviendo la tormenta en su interior. Sus sentimientos se arremolinaban como si fuese un tornado en su pecho. Necesitaba sentir sus labios una vez más… pero eso estaba mal, es más ahora mismo que sentía la mano de su prima sobre su mejilla y la respiración de esta sobre su piel una vez más… Él debía dejar de fingir estar dormido y alejarla, decirle que aquello estaba mal. ¡Pero no! Al sentir sus labios moviéndose torpemente sobre los suyos no pudo evitar que su mano se moviera rápidamente hacia su nuca, la otra se deslizara hasta su cintura y sus labios comenzaran a moverse a un ritmo más violento que él de ella, no solo tomándola por sorpresa, sino que también luchando por igualar su ritmo… ¡Oh! era la gloria para Neji Hyuuga, se sentía realizado, ya podría morir en paz. Era una sensación indescriptible, su pequeño cuerpo tenso comenzaba a relajarse a medida que el tiempo pasaba, es más, notó como ella había pasado su pierna al otro lado de su cadera quedando sentada sobre él, sus manos rápidamente se deslizaron hacia abajo y presionaron sus glúteos, rosándola con su entrepierna, a pesar de no tener quejas de Hinata, es más esta había soltado algunos jadeos, incitándolo a moverla sobre el. Los constantes roces y los apasionados besos rápidamente produjeron una erección, lo que acabo en Hinata moviéndose voluntariamente contra esta pero cuando el primer gemido de ella escapo de su boca, una chispa de cordura incendio todo con la llama de la culpa y la falta de aire. Movió sus manos rápidamente hacia los hombros de Hinata empujándola suavemente hacia atrás, viendo como estaba un poco despeinada y su rostro completamente sonrojado, sus labios entreabiertos y su respiración acelerada… Se veía tan malditamente sensual.**

 **Hinata… ¡esto está mal! ¡¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?! – Hablo con un tono alto de voz, sonando más cruel de lo que él quería. Vio como sus ojos comenzaban a mojarse seguido de esconderlos bajo su flequillo.**

 **L-lo lamento… yo no pensé que fueras a enojarte. So-solo me dio curiosidad saber que se sentiría besar a Neji Nii-san… pe-pensé que te gustó.**

 **No es eso Hinata, somos primos. – Cerro los ojos y suspiro, esto lo estaba confundiendo aún más. – Hinata no entendía porque, pero prefirió no decir nada por miedo a enfadarlo aún más. Se quitó de encima de este y seco sus lágrimas.**

 **L-lo lamento Neji No volverá a pasar. - Dijo ella sin verlo a la cara.**

 **Neji se levantó de la cama, debía salir de allí, ante de cometer alguna estupidez… bueno más de las que cometió. En su vida se había imaginado huyendo como un cobarde de algo… pero míralo ahora lo estaba haciendo. Salió lo más rápido que pudo y llamo a Tenten en medio del camino diciendo que la iría a buscar para cenar, aunque esto era solo una excusa para poder llevársela a la cama, ese último beso habría tenido unos efectos afrodisiacos bastante intensos en él.**

 **Una vez que Neji llego con TenTen esta lo acoso con preguntas acerca de su desaparición, aunque se las evito rápidamente excusándose con que su tío lo requería demasiado tiempo. La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, sin embargo, el sexo… no tanto. No pudo evitar todo el maldito tiempo imaginarse a Hinata… Cada cosa que hizo con Tenten, en su mente estaba Hinata. Eso lo hizo sentir aun peor, si es que se podía aún más.**

 **¿Te quedaras esta noche? – Pregunto TenTen mientras se acurrucaba contra él. Realmente lo extrañaba, ya no pasaban tiempo ni hacían cosas juntos como antes… Bueno tampoco es como que hicieran muchas cosas antes, pero al menos más que ahora. - Te extraño mucho- Este solo se acercó a su rostro dándole un beso.**

 **Sí, me quedare. – Le dedico una de esas sonrisas que sabía que la derretían y esta se sonrojo.**

 **Nota:**

 **Hola Srtas, Espero que guste este capítulo. Estuve ausente debido a que mi novio y yo jugamos juegos online xD y pues cuando empecé el fanfic estábamos en paro nada mas jugábamos lol muy de vez en cuando. Pero ya nos encontramos con Guild Wars 2 y todo se fue al carajo… soy débil el vicio puede mas :'v Intentaré escribir más seguido :'v**

 **Anonima: Volviiii! XD ewe Aunque tengo la sensación de que eres Dolly 3**

Azarashi Onna: Mi bella admin, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :'3 7u7 Nuestro Neji esta sufriendo 7u7r XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Ave Enjaulada Cap. 9**

Lo inevitable había pasado Hiashi volvió del viaje de negocios y el tiempo que pasaba con ella se había reducido considerablemente (por no decir nulo). Realmente la extrañaba, esos últimos días los había disfrutado al máximo con ella, estuvo cada minuto que le fue posible, sin embargo, el pensó que gracias a eso no la extrañaría una vez que la separación llegara, pero cuan ingenuo había sido, ahora la necesitaba más. Sin mencionar que no había podido aclarar el incidente de los días antes de la llegada de Hiashi a la mansión.

Él se había disculpado con ella, sin embargo, no era lo que el quería porque seamos sinceros a quien le gustaría que solo se disculparan contigo mediante una llamada después de ofenderte.

 **0o0o0o0**

Faltaban solo 30 minutos para salir de clase a su receso cuando su celular vibro con un mensaje de Hinata que decía: Buenos días Neji Nii-san. Eso fue mas que suficiente para el, tomo sus cosas y salió rápidamente de el aula. Respondió y luego se dirigió a una banca que estaba en la sombra para estar a gusto, confirmo una video llamada y luego la imagen de una Hinata somnolienta abrazada a su almohada apareció en la pantalla junto con una sonrisa de parte de Neji.

-Buenos días pequeña. Por lo que veo aun sigues en cama -ella asintió y sonrió mientras un sonrojo se colaba en su mejilla.

Neji estaba tan metido en su llamada que no noto la presencia de alguien que se acercaba. Unas manos tibias cubrieron sus ojos desde atrás y un mentón se apoyó en su hombro rápidamente.

-Hola prima- Saludo una voz enérgica y femenina muy conocida para Neji. Todo había pasado muy rápido en cuestión de segundos. Como pudo rápidamente colgó la llamada, quitó bruscamente las manos de su cuerpo y se giro para ver a una Tenten algo sorprendida por su actitud.

-¿Que haces aquí? – Pregunto fríamente, pero con un toque de enojo en su voz.

-Vi que saliste apresurado de clases y cuando pude Salí a buscarte para ver si había algo mal… solo eso. - **¿Por qué nunca puedes apreciar mi preocupación por ti?** Neji solo le dio la espalda su rostro demostraba que estaba enojado. Pero ella no iba a rendirse, camino rápidamente hacia el para alcanzarlo y luego lo tomo del brazo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? – Dijo sin siquiera mirarla.

-Quiero conocerla, me gustaría de verdad. Debe ser muy importante para ti, teniendo en cuenta que vives con ella y aun así escapas de clase para hablarle. – Soltó con molestia, realmente no creía eso de que fuera su prima, realmente sospechaba que tenía otra, solo habían pasado 4 meses desde que llegaron a Konoha, así que conociéndolo era imposible que se volviera tan unido a alguien. A final de cuentas ellos llevaban años conociéndose y siendo amigos incluso era su pareja y el nunca fue así con ella.

-No - dijo el a secas.

-¿No? ¿Por qué no? – se detuvo en su lugar mientras Neji seguía caminando tranquilamente.

-Es muy tímida, no le gusta la gente extraña y escandalosa.

-¡Neji! Soy tu novia, no soy alguien extraña. ¿Acaso me ocultas algo? ¿¡REALMENTE ES TU PRIMA O ES OTRA MUJER!?- Neji se giró con el ceño fruncido y pudo ver como esta tenia los ojos llorosos y algunas lágrimas cayendo.

-Dije que no y si es mi prima o no tu decides que creer. -dijo en un tono severo. - Y deja de estar haciendo escenas o mejor búscate a alguien más. Te vez sumamente patética gritando en medio del campus. – Sin más nada que decir Neji solo continuo su camino a la siguiente clase. Estaba furioso con Tenten por haber interrumpido su tiempo con Hinata. Mientras que Tenten quedo parada allí llorando en silencio. Lo amaba y este parecía no importarle en absoluto.

 **0o0o0o0**

Llevaba días sin verla y la extrañaba bastante, no entendía que le estaba pasando. Desde que la conoció se había vuelto dependiente de ella, la necesitaba cerca, pero debido a las circunstancias en las que se encontraban ambos, era muy difícil para el poder estar constantemente con ella. Aunque debía de admitir que había sido una idea acertada lo de entregarle ese celular a su prima, había ayudado a contener las ansias de su presencia, pero ya no podía contenerse más y tampoco pensaba hacerlo, ese día había salido temprano de la universidad solo para poder estar el mayor tiempo posible con Hinata antes de que su tío llegase y lo arruinara todo, Hinata le habría informado que estaría fuera de la ciudad por 2 días. Tomo un baño para relajarse y estar presentable para su prima, sujeto su cabello en una cola de caballo, tomo sus llaves y el paquete de cinnamon rolls que compro de camino a la mansión.

Se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos y luego corrió hacía la dichosa habitación, una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta el corazón de Neji comenzó a latir rápidamente por la ansiedad por saber que detrás de esa puerta estaba la dueña de sus constantes pensamientos.

Al entrar noto que estaba todo extrañamente silencioso, además de que las luces permanecían apagadas a pesar de ser casi las doce del mediodía. **¿Seguirá durmiendo?** Se preguntó mientras se dirigía a la habitación de esta. Cuando estuvo frente a su puerta pudo escuchar sollozos de su prima, se apresuró a abrir la puerta. – ¿Estas bien Hinata? ¿Qué sucede? – Su voz se escuchaba preocupada, en medio de su desesperación por verla y escucharla llorando desconsolada, rápidamente se dejó caer en a su lado abrazándola protectoramente como si de un pequeño polluelo se tratase.

-Ne-Neji Nii-san ¿Por qué todos me mienten? – Grito ella en medio de su desespero, que pudo haber sucedido en ese corto lapso de tiempo entre la video llamada y su llegada a la mansión como para que estuviera en tal situación.

-Tranquila pequeña, ya estoy aquí, dime que sucede…- Dijo suavemente el mientras la presionaba contra su pecho y besaba la corona de su cabeza en un intento de tranquilizarla.

-¿Por qué Neji? ¿Por qué padre y Natsume-San me han mentido? – Este la despego un poco de si para verla al rostro. Esta estaba completamente roja y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Ne-Neji tu nunca me has mentido ¿verdad? – Este no comprendía el brusco cambio de Hinata.

-Nunca te he mentido… ¿Porque habría de hacerlo? – Esta volvió a pegar su rostro a su pecho. Neji solo se dedicó a abrazarla hasta que esta se tranquilizó un poco. – Iré a traerte un poco de agua ¿Esta bien? – Ella asintió y el regreso de inmediato. Le entrego su vaso de agua y además los cinanamon rolls que había comprado para ella, estaban algo maltratados debido al abrazo de Hinata. Los ojos de Hinata brillaron un poco al verlos. - Creo que se han maltratado un poco. - Esta rápidamente los tomo. – Ahora pequeña ¿quieres hablar?

-Y-yo estaba curioseando y… decidí buscar sobre nuestra familia… - Neji se mordió la lengua había sido muy descuidado, ella probablemente habría encontrado todas las noticias de los negocios de la familia, quizá de algunas estrellas Hyuuga, este suspiro y rápidamente procedió a abrazarla una vez más.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo… ¿Tu nunca has salido de aquí, solo sabias lo que ellos te decían no es así? – Hinata solo asintió. – Mi pequeña Hinata… Yo actualmente no puedo hacer nada muy a mi pesar. – Le dolía cada palabra que salía de su boca, porque era la verdad, él era totalmente impotente ante tal situación. – Tu padre es alguien poderoso y tiene mucho dinero como te habrás dado cuenta… Él tiene mucha influencia tanto en este país como en otros, me encantaría poder tomarte para mí y llevarte lejos de sus garras… Pero por ahora me es imposible. – Este le tomo del mentón para poder verla a los ojos. – Pero prometo que haré todo lo que este en mis manos para poder sacarte de aquí. Solo debes esperar un tiempo más, pero para lograrlo debemos trabajar juntos ¿me entiendes?

-¿Qué debo hacer Neji? – Pregunto ella mientras este acomodaba unos mechones de cabello tras su oreja.

-Solo actúa como si nunca te hubieras enterado de esto. – Ella dudo un momento, pero luego asintió. – Buena niña. - Este sonrió y volvió a darle un apretado abrazo. Hinata solo sollozo unos minutos más hasta quedar completamente dormida. La cómodo en la cama lo mejor que pudo y se recostó con ella quedando dormido también.

Muy a lo lejos Neji logro escuchar la voz de su tío llamando a su prima, sus ojos parpadearon en un intento de quitar la somnolencia de ellos. Solo para darse cuenta de que su tio tocaba la puerta y llamaba a Hinata, su corazón dio un vuelco y rápidamente despertó a Hinata, esta algo confundida lo miro sin comprender lo que sucedía.

-Vamos Hinata despierta, tu padre está aquí. – Dijo en un susurro desesperado. Al comprender la situación a pesar de su somnolencia Hinata se levantó rápidamente.

-¡E-espera un momento padre! – Grito ella, esta como pudo tomo la mano de su primo y lo arrastro hasta la entrada al ático donde este se debía de esconder hasta que pudiera abandonar la habitación. Hinata dio grandes zancadas hacia la puerta de la habitación cerrándola.

-Entrare. – Dijo su padre. Esta se dejó caer en la cama y percibió el delicioso aroma de Neji. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron enormemente, eso significaba que ella también debía estar impregnada del aroma de él. Rápidamente se dispuso a sacar las sabanas de la cama mientras oía los pasos de su padre vagar por la sala. Lanzo el tumulto de telas a un cesto en el rincón de la habitación. Tomo una botella de perfume que estaba en la estantería sobre este y se dejó caer una buena cantidad, haciéndola estornudar, realmente odiaba ese perfume, pero ahora mismo comenzaba a amarlo a pesar del ardor que le produjo esa cantidad.

-Buenas tardes mi niña. – Dijo este dándole una dulce sonrisa, ella camino temerosa hacia él. Estaba aterrorizada por la situación.

-¿Su- sucedió algo? Regresaste antes…- Dijo ella, algo nerviosa. Su padre levanto una ceja.

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que no quieras que regrese antes? - El corazón de la pobre dio un vuelco ante la pregunta de su padre, su pánico estaba en aumento. Sin embargo, este rápidamente cambio de expresión dándole una sonrisa juguetona. - Tranquila no estoy enojado, solo quería bromear un poco. - Movió su mano hasta la mejilla de Hinata y está por instinto lo esquivo levemente, esto le tomó por sorpresa, lo normal era que ella actuara como si fuera un gato. – ¿Acaso te enojaste? – Al notar su error ella rápidamente inflo sus cachetes y asintió. Este solo río y deposito varios besos en los labios de la niña.

-Pa-padre ve a darte un baño, y-yo preparare tu ropa y la cena. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa lo más creíble que su estado le permitió. – Hiashi la miro con un poco de desconfianza, pero acabo por aceptar.

Una vez que su padre se metió al baño y esta se aseguró de que él no iba a salir, sin hacer ruido se dirigió a la puerta, hablándole mediante señas y susurros a su primo indicándole que ya podía salir. Ambos salieron rápidamente a la sala, el corazón de Hinata estaba latiendo a mil por hora. Y ni hablar de Neji, a pesar de su rostro serio y lleno de paz, por dentro era puro caos, desesperación y miedo por ser atrapados.

-Lo has hecho bien Hinata. - Susurro el cerca de su rostro. Hinata asintió y extendió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su primo. Este correspondió al abrazo

-Tenía mucho miedo. Y-yo no quiero que me alejen de ti Neji Nii-san – Sintió como su primo la presiono más contra su cuerpo transmitiéndole cierta tranquilidad.

-Debo irme antes de que tu padre se dé cuenta. - Dijo el tomando la llave de su bolsillo. Ella asintió

-Nii-San y-yo lo siento...- Dijo ella de repente y este alzo una ceja ante el comentario de su prima, sin embargo pronto lo entendió, esta se lanzó al cuello abrazándolo seguido de darle un beso algo apasionado en los labios, lo cual lo dejo simplemente aturdido, pero esta al separarse lo empujo y este entendió que llego el momento de irse. Neji cerró la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo y abandono el lugar como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

-… - Hinata no podía creer lo que había hecho, luego de que su primo le había advertido que no debía de hacer eso. Sin embargo, su padre siempre le daba besos cuando ella estaba intranquila o tenía miedo, eso la tranquilizaba. Por obvias razones ella no quería saber anda de su padre, no quería que él se le acercara, pero ella creía en su primo. Haría todo como él le pidió. Aun así, algo que nunca le había pasado con su padre, su corazón latía muy rápido, sentía que se saldría de su pecho, pero no era de miedo, era de satisfacción, deseaba seguir haciéndolo. Se mordió el labio cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y sonrió alegremente. Su primo la hacía realmente feliz y estaba experimentando cosas que nunca había sentido antes.

 _ **N.A.:**_

 _ **Uff Cuanto tiempo sin aparecer por aquí D: Me demore siglos en subirlo. Aunque ya lo tenía acabado ewe**_

 _ **Díganme ¿qué planes tienen para este nuevo año? Yo por mi parte empezare a estudiar y ponerme al día con esto del fic ewe Eh estado de floja todo este tiempo con respecto a él. El vicio… el vicio me puede UwUr**_

 _ **:'3 Felices fiestas para todas/os UwU Y que la pasen bonito.**_


End file.
